Santa Madalena II
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma pequena cidade mexicana é palco da prova de uma grande história de amor...Novamente. CAPÍTULO FINAL NO AR.
1. Capítulo Um

**Santa** **Madalena** –** II**

**AUTHOR**: _Lady F._

_DISCLAIMER:_ **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.**

SPOILERS: **_Posso dizer que é uma reencarnação de R&M._**

COMMENTS:_ **Atendendo à pedidos,** **uma continuação a Santa Madalena e claro, uma homenagem aos fiéis fãs da Fic.**_

OBS: _**A cidade de Santa Madalena é **fictícia**, porém, se existir alguma cidade assim no México, me informem, por favor.**_

_Leiam também "**Santa Madalena"**_

**_Special Thanks_**: _Não poderia deixar de agradecer principalmente três pessoas_:

**Lady K:**_ Por ter me dado um livro maravilhoso, muito parecido com a trama e que contribuiu bastante para o pouco conhecimento da cultura mexicana;_

**Spirita (Pipi), Camila Geisa e Sisi Bettin: **_Que eu saiba, essas três são as fãs número um dessa Fanfiction (a de número zero sou eu hehehe).Obrigada pelos incentivos a continuá-la, até mesmo em Inglês (Realmente é um caso a pensar **lol**)._

_..E claro, a todo mundo que me contribuiu direta ou indiretamente, deixando Reviews na outra e etc..._

_...Pra vocês, o meu sincero "BIGADU"!_

_Boa leitura! ;-)_

* * *

"Zéééé! Hora de botar as crianças na cama!". Gritou Verinha já impaciente.Afinal, já eram quase onze horas, estava muito tarde.

"Ô Zéééé!!! Não vou avisar outra vez! Vou botar todo mundo de castigo!!!".

E mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta.Todas as camas estavam arrumadas – Os beliches e etc.

"Ora essa, o que está acontecendo!?" Cochichou para si.

Resolveu ir até a sala saber o porquê de tanto silêncio, o que não era nem um pouco normal naquela casa.

"Cansei de esperar voc..!" Interrompeu a frase quando chegou e encontrou José – Com um enorme livro nas mãos – dormindo, assim como todas as crianças.

Ela sorriu, logo pedindo perdão à santinha.

Aproximou-se devagar de seus amados filhinhos e cutucou José no ombro, chamando-o. Mas estava difícil, parecia estar dormindo há muito tempo, apenas resmungando.

Num cutucão mais forte, Vera não falhou.

"Hãm? Quem que foi? Quem, quem!!!". Acordou assustado, e assim acordando e assustando as crianças também.

Vera pôs a mão na cabeça. "Ai que escândalo, donzela!".Lamentou enquanto o homem olhava pra todos os lados. "Não foi nada, está tudo bem meninos.. vamos, todos para a cama agora".

"É, todo mundo pra cama.. Boa noite Vera...".

"Eeeii!!!" Ela o puxou pela camisa "Onde pensa que vai?".

"Ué, você disse que..".

"Disse pras crianças seu burro, anda, me ajuda, já está muito tarde!".

"Ahhh ta..". Compreendeu arrumando a ceroula de bolinhas e já pegando os mais velhos pela mão, indo até o quarto.

Vera fazia o mesmo com os outros três, sendo que um quase dormia em pé agarrado a sua saia.José já voltava para buscar a última remeça de pequenos cansados.Sorte que não demoraram a dormir.

Vera beijou e benzeu cada um, antes de voltar para a cama, como de costume. Jogou as pernas e os braços do relaxado marido para o outro lado, e suspirou sonolenta. "Amanhã começa tuuudo outra vez...".

* * *

"... amém". Soledad fez o sinal da cruz e logo se levantou, com as dores nas cadeiras quase que rotineiras àquelas horas da noite.

Antes de adormecer, ficou silenciosamente olhando o retrato de sua filha, ao lado da cama. "_Quando será que ela vai voltar para mim_".O sussurro de seu lamentar mais parecia uma afirmação do que uma interrogação.Seus olhos aflitos então, não podiam mais se fecharem serenamente.

* * *

"...Oi" Marguerite virou-se ao chamado e respondeu sorrindo.

"Oi..".

Estava sentada na janela, sentindo o ar fresco da madrugada, como a muito não conseguia fazer, apreciando a noite.

O céu estava num azul tão intenso, que podia se confundir com o negro. Parecia um grande manto recobrindo a terra, mas um manto cheio de furinhos, no qual passavam as luzes.Marguerite sempre foi encantada pela noite, desde quando se sabia por gente.Era o seu melhor passatempo; e quando ainda não era noite, ficava contando os minutos para que aquele dia se fosse, e ela começasse a viver a noite que iniciava.

John se aproximou logo afastando um pouco do cabelo das costas de Marguerite, e lhe deu um beijo na nuca - _**LOL**, já vi isso em algum lugar!_- recostando o queixo em seu ombro.

"Lembro que madre sempre me contava uma história de quando eu era menina, que tinha sempre que estar na cama antes das dez da noite, que era quando uma carruagem mágica e invisível passeava pela terra, cheia de 'anjos dos bons sonhos', e que se as crianças não estivessem lá quando eles passassem não conseguiriam dormir..".

"Então o que está fazendo há essas horas, acordada, ham?". Marguerite sorriu abraçada ao seu companheiro. "Aposto que sua mãe lhe dizia isto quando queria namorar _tu padre_..".

Marguerite deu um sorriso tímido. "Antes fosse... _madrecita_ só dizia isso para que não a visse sair, para entregar parte da roupa que lavava de noite.".

Quanto mais tempo ficava olhando aquele céu escuro, mais as lembranças vinham em sua mente.Todas as noites tinham que ser observadas por Marguerite sendo quase uma necessidade biológica; como quando muitas das vezes acordava no meio da noite, e se encontrava sozinha, sem sua mãe.

E, como agora, ficava sentada na janela esperando-a, até que voltasse. Sempre recebia uma bronca por estar acordada, e sempre ouvindo a tal história dos anjos em carruagens mágicas.. O pior, é que sentia que era verdade, pois toda vez que não dormia quando sua mãe ordenava, tinha uma péssima noite de insônia.Depois, tomou cuidado para que não se tornasse um hábito, e daí nasceu gradativamente à paixão pela noite, e por seu encanto.

No final, sempre sorria, por ter a mãe de volta, sã e salva.E talvez hoje fosse ao contrário.Talvez hoje, fosse _madrecita_ que estivesse esperando-a voltar.

"Hora de dormir.." Beijou-lhe o ombro e Marguerite desceu com ajuda de John.

"Ouviu isso?". Marguerite parou.

"O que?".

"Eu já volto, parece que alguém acordou..".

Marguerite em alguns passos, já estava no quartinho ao lado.E claro, não tinha falhado.

"Maribel!!! O que está fazendo aí acordada há essas horas!?".

A menininha de cabelos castanhos sorriu e mostrou orgulhosa uma boneca de pano.

"Agora não é hora de brincar, é hora de dormir!". Pegou a menina e a colocou na cama de volta, um pouco relutante.

"Não _quéio domi mamá_".

"Você precisa, amanhã vamos viajar outra vez".

"_Malibel_ não _qué_ mais _viajá_" Ficou séria.

Marguerite suspirou, afinal, era cansativo demais pra todos e ela tinha razão.Mas logo esta vida seria deixada para trás.

"Olha.." Ajeitou o lençol sobre a menina e se encurvou, deitando-se ao seu lado. "... Mamá promete, que essa será nossa última viajem, e que nunca mais vamos mudar de casa outra vez".

A menina permaneceu e silêncio.Marguerite entendeu que ela havia se conformado, e se levantou.

"Quando _vo molá_ com avovó?".

"Logo.. Agora vá dormir, pois já sabe, que se não dormir...".

"... Os anjos não me _dá_ uma boa noite".

Marguerite se abaixou e deu um longo beijo na bochecha da menina, que a envolveu em seus pequenos braços com firmeza. "Oh! Preciso respirar!" Riram as duas.

"Fica aqui, só um _poquino_..". Abafou o rosto na blusa da mulher não pretendendo soltá-la.

"Não senhora".

"..Só um _poquino_, e _depoisi_ você vai _embola_".

Marguerite suspirou e encarou a menina. "Está bem!!!" A menina sorriu e agarrou-se mais ainda.

Marguerite permaneceu por pouco tempo ali, logo Maribel dormiu.

Logo voltou para cama, e encontrou John já de olhos fechados.Deu um sorriso triste, e foi lentamente se deitar.Passou o lençol verde-musgo por cima do corpo, tentando se proteger do vento frio da noite.Até nisso ela amava da noite.

Virou-se de costas ao homem que não se moveu ao ranger da cama.

Marguerite permaneceu de olhos abertos, olhando o céu pela janela.A lua iluminava parte do quarto, quando sentiu braços fortes a puxaram para perto dele.

"Ela já..".

Antes de respondeu, sorriu. "Já".

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio os dois riram divertidamente.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ela o encarou.

"Não sei!" John sorriu. "E você?".

Marguerite apenas balançou a cabeça, dando os ombros.Os dois ainda riam e logo, estavam se beijando ternamente.

"No que estava pensando?". John começou a desabotoar os botões de trás da blusa de malha de Marguerite.

"Quando?" Ela sentia a mão forte deslizar de suas costas até a linha de sua cintura.

John interrompeu os beijos no colo da mulher para continuar. "Na janela.. hoje.. antes..".

Ele não conseguiu completar sentindo a língua dela em seu lóbulo, lhe tirando do sério. "..Em quando voltarmos..".

A respiração quente e já alterada fez com que John a tomasse nos braços e lhe dando um beijo sensual.

Depois de uma pausa para o fôlego, ficaram se olhando por algum tempo em silêncio. Na penumbra Marguerite viu o sorriso de seu homem crescer vagarosamente, e estranhou.

"Esta é nossa última noite, sozinhos..".

"E..?". Pareciam crianças fazendo traquinagem.

Ele se aproximou mais até que ela conseguisse livra-lo da blusa. "Temos que comemorar..".

Marguerite sabia que de fato seria a última noite de privacidade que teriam, mas a frase não lhe soou bem, a fazendo perder todo o estímulo adquirido pouco a pouco minutos antes.

Obviamente, John notou imediatamente. "O que houve?". Ele a olhou nos seus olhos, o olhar que parecia perdido no teto.Ela tentava achar palavras, mas a boca somente se abria, e não emitia nenhum som.

Ele percebeu a mudança do brilho em seus olhos, e não mais questionou. "Foi algo que eu fiz?".

"Não" Ela meneou a cabeça, afirmando a resposta. "Não. Alguma coisa.. aqui dentro, não me deixa em paz...". A voz foi falhando e John a confortou nos braços.

"Tudo bem.. Me conte, o que está acontecendo?".

"Eu não sei.." A voz quase inaudível ficou abafada no peitoral do homem, já preocupado.

Ele a encarou profundamente, percebendo sua fragilidade naquele momento. "Sou ou não sou o seu melhor amigo?".

"Sem dúvidas... Acontece que eu não sei o que é.. está me sufocando, me deixando apreensiva, há dias...".

"Eu tenho notado".

"Tem?".

"Claro. Conheço cada parte, cada expressão de seu corpo; sei com maior esforço até saber o que pensa... sei tudo sobre você, acha que não ia notar alguma alteração?".

Aquela declaração a surpreendeu, mais uma vez.Ela sabia ser verdade, por isso lhe agradou a sinceridade e a clareza com que foi exposta por ele.

Permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, até que ela se acalmasse. "Tudo bem... deve ser pela viagem que se aproxima, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo".

"Eu confio em você". Já relaxada, fechou os olhos, entorpecida com aquele calor que a envolvia por completo, e aquele cheiro que só alguém poderia possuir.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_Estimadas muchachas, conto com a **Review** de vocês! Digam tudo e não me escondam n-a-d-a! LostBeijokaxxx e até o próximo capítulo!_

**_Submit Review _**and**_ OK_**


	2. Capítulo Dois

S**anta** M**adalena** – II

C_apítulo_ D_ois_

**_Special Thanks_**: **_À Cris Zanini, a primeira a deixar Review no Cap. 1. )_**

_**Special "Sorry": **À Nessa Reinehr, por não te-la citado como uma das maiores fãs de 'Santa Madalena' nos meus Comments no capítulo anterior. Eu não sei o que houve, mas seu nome foi incluído na lista. Eu sei que você também fez um esforço para que SMII existisse, e agradeço muito. Se mais alguém não tivesse insistido tanto quanto você, talvez eu não estaria aqui e agora escrevendo isto, em uma continuação. Pra você, as minhas sinceras desculpas. _

_**Thanks: Cris Zanini, Towanda, Nessa Reinehr, Claudia, Kakau, Marie Darcanjo, Jess Nobre, 'Miga' Lady Carol, Rosa, Aline Krux eCamila Geisa.**_

_**Boa Leitura! ;-)

* * *

**_

Ali estavam Marguerite, John e a pequena Maribel, à espera de Soledad e Vera.

"Mas onde será que estão elas? Já eram pra estarem nos esperando!" Marguerite procurava em meio às pessoas, mas não reconhecia nenhum rosto.

Após John ter corrido o olhar pela rodoviária Madalena, viu que muita coisa não havia mudado, como esperavam.

"Fome...".

"Tudo bem querida, já vamos chegar em casa, primeiro temos que achar... Madre!!!".

"Oh anjelito!!!" A senhora vinha andando depressa de encontro a filha.As duas estavam emocionadas, não houve quem não se comovesse com a cena.

"John!!!" Soledad deu um forte abraço no futuro genro.

"Saudades também Madre.." Ele retribuiu gentilmente o carinho, enquanto ao lado, Vera e Marguerite pulavam e faziam uma verdadeira festa, como duas crianças que ganham doces.

"Aiiiiiiii!!!" Maribel gritou, chamando toda a atenção.Alguma das duas havia pisado em seu pé.

"Ai meu Jesus Cristinho, eu fiquei tão empolgada que nem... ah, Marguerite!!! Ah John!!!" Vera esbugalhou os olhos diante da menininha, que parecia ficar assustada. Abaixou-se e ficou de joelhos, observando a menina boquiaberta.

Assustada, Maribel já se agarrava à saia de Marguerite tentando se esconder.

"O que foi??" Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo assustados com a reação de Vera.

"Mas ela é muito bonitinha!!! Olha só!!!" Pegou uma das mechas com os grandes cachos castanhos da menina. "Que princesinha!!! Caramba... fizeram um bom trabalho!".

"VERA!" Soledad ralhou, e o casal riu, enquanto Vera dava lugar a Soledad.

A senhora, formosa com seu cabelo negro bem tingido e um lenço vermelho na cabeça, sorriu para a menininha, que meio tímida retribuiu, logo olhando para Marguerite.

Marguerite riu, entendendo o olhar. "Adivinhe quem é?!".

A menina pôs o dedo indicador na boca, logo ficando com as bochechas rosadas. "Vovó?" Disse baixinho.

"É!!!" Respondeu Marguerite no mesmo tom, já com os olhos cheios d'água.Abaixou-se e disse algo em seu ouvido.

A menina deu um sorriso e logo foi para os braços já estendidos da _manteiga_ Soledad.

"Oh minha querida!.." Soledad abraçou a menina com tão comovida, que até John segurou as lágrimas.

"Ai que lindo!" Vera disse rapidamente enquanto secava as lágrimas com um lenço extravagante.

* * *

O entardecer estava tão belo, e as ruas tão tranqüilas que estava muito agradável o caminho de volta.

"Ela não via a hora de chegar e conhecer a _vovó Soledad..."_ Roxton dizia, já com a pequena dormente nos braços.

Soledad sorriu. "Lamento tanto por não ter estado com você quando estava grávida minha filha.." Soledad agarrou-se mais a Marguerite que riu.

"Não se preocupe, correu tudo bem".

"Mal posso esperar para ouvir todas as novidades!!!E claro, saber por onde vocês andaram todo este tempo!".

"Vamos contar tudo, mas antes, precisamos saber se..".

Um breve silêncio se pôs, até Vera assustar a todos com um grito. "Ah sim!!! O Zé foi ver se a coisa lá... aquela já tinha sido cancelada..".

"........e?".

"Foi sim, não se preocupem! Agora vocês são LIVRES!!!! LIVRES PARA FAZEREM O QUE QUISEREM!!! LIVRES PARA VIAJAR, COMPRAR, OU ATÉ ROUBAR UM BANCO, E QUEM SAB...".

"..Verinha querida, menos, tá?!".Soledad interrompeu a maritaca.

"E o Zé, como está? Estou morrendo de saudades daquele pilantra!".

"Ai, não fala assim do meu José Marguerite!..Fala cafajeste, soa melhor..".

John balançou a cabeça, enquanto as três mulheres riam. "É, mesmo, meu amigo fez muita falta.. como ele está?".

* * *

Marguerite entrou portão adentro sentindo a adrenalina subir. "Tem alguém em casa?".

A sala estava escura e quieta. Marguerite foi a primeira a entrar, dando passos cuidadosos. Respirou fundo, sentindo o velho cheiro de madeira em sua velha casa, ah! Como era bom estar de volta!...

"... Mas que cheiro de vela é esse?". Entortou o nariz Vera, logo acendendo a luz.

"É um... é dois... é três!!!".

"_¡Amigos, bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a la casa! ¡ Yo lo amo y yo lo extrañamos mucho! Pero ahora, yo puedo verlo aquí, delante de yo de nuevo... ¡ los amigos, OH mis dulces amigos! ¡ BIENVENIDOS!!!" _Assim era a canção que José e as crianças treinaram durante algumas semanas, para o retorno de John e de Marguerite.

Alguns desafinavam, outros estendiam algumas palavras, José deu alguns tapas em algumas orelhas, mas tudo saiu como combinado.Até Maribel que acordou num sobre-salto gostou.

"Obrigado!" José veio abraçar imediatamente a prima.

A menininha ainda estava muito sonolenta, tratando logo de espantar a irritação por ter sido acordada com um coro, e voltou a dormir sem problemas.

"Vocês merecem! Senti tanta falta da sua comid.. quer dizer, de você priminha!". Zé levou mais um cutucão.

"..Senti falta de rir da sua cara primo!".

"JOHN!!!".

"ZÉ!!!".

Os dois homens se cumprimentavam, enquanto Marguerite era apresentada a cada uma das sete criancinhas, todas muito bem vestida com suas melhores roupinhas, e muito coloridas, sentadas ao sofá, esperando sua vez.

"Este é Oriel, foi primeiro..." Vera sorriu, parecia orgulhosa "..Carlito, o puxa-saco do Zé, vai ser um _'piadeiro brilhante'_"

"Comediante?".

"Também".

"Ah..". Marguerite riu, enquanto Vera prosseguia.

"... Emiliano, nosso querido macaquinho – adora árvores! - ; Clarita, minha ajudante na cozinha; Ruano, esse..".

"..Lutador de boxe!". Ele mesmo se adiantou.

"Que.. legal Ruano!" Marguerite gostou do menininho.

"... Ramón, a pilha desse aí não acaba nem na hora de dormir"

Marguerite notou a inquietação do menino, que devia estar louco para sair daquele sofá e correr.

"E, por último, Pilar, tua sósia".

"Sósia??".

"Tem um gênio... ah, e também não gosta de perder nas brincadeiras..".

"Quem disse que eu não gosto de perder nas brincadeiras?".

Vera ficou apontando várias ocasiões em que Marguerite, até mesmo depois de adulta quase chorava quando perdia. _"Isso quando não roubava.."._Vera não decidiu dizer o último pensamento, mas sorriu ao lembrar-se de que ela não o fazia direito.

"Eles são lindos!" Era só o que Marguerite conseguia fazer, além de suspirar e beijocar cada _niño_.

Depois de algum tempo passada a euforia da volta, o casal foi descansar. José e Vera fizeram questão de arrumar a bagunça, pondo as crianças para ajudar.

Soledad foi checar se precisavam de algo mais.

Bateu na porta duas vezes, e ao ouvir a permissão para entrar, levou uma bronca.

"Não precisava bater a porta madre" John disse, com o apoio de Marguerite.

"Você são um casal, e um casal tem sua privacidade...". Disse ela humildemente.

"Ora madre.." Marguerite sorriu.

"Só vim ver se estavam precisando de mais alguma coisa".

"Está tudo ótimo, madre.. obrigada".

Quando Soledad já ia dando boa noite para ir ao seu antigo quartinho, Marguerite a chamou.

"Sim filha".

"Por que não mexeu na casa? Colocou as coisas como a senhora gosta? Sabia que podia fazer o que quisesse aqui!".

Soledad sorriu. "Gostei de manter suas lembranças vivas por aqui... o melhor modo de faze-la era manter como sempre esteve..".

John aproximou-se e lhe deu um beijo na testa. "Buenas noches madre".

"Buenas, buenas.." Soledad virou-se novamente. ".. é bom estarem de volta". E fechou lentamente a porta do quarto.

Marguerite acabava de tirar o par de tênis da menina, que tinha um sono tranqüilo àquela noite_. "Só uma viajem destas para derrubar você, não é?"_, pensou sorrindo.

"Então?". John se aproximou já pronto para dormir. "O que achou?".

"Se fosse melhor, talvez estragasse". Lembrou-se da cantoria.

"Não disse que não ia doer nada?" Os dois sorriram. "Só quando perdemos algo, é que vemos seu verdadeiro valor".

Os olhos deles brilhavam ao luar, que mais uma vez dava um toque especial ao retorno.

"Está feliz por retornar?". Encarou-o naturalmente.

"Claro... mais ainda porque todos por aqui parecem bem melhor do que antes".

Marguerite deitou-se lentamente, matando a saudade de seu velho colchão. "Oh.." Suspirou se aconchegando ao tórax bem definido_. **(Ai)**_

"O que é?" Perguntou vendo-o meio preocupado.

"Não é nada.. apenas estou ansioso pelo trabalho que José fez na lanchonete".

"Eu também estou.." Marguerite olhou para seu homem carinhosamente, enquanto lhe dando um beijo macio. "Mas agora é hora de dormir". Sussurrou.

"Sí, señorita". 

Deitaram-se o mais próximo possível como de costume, e não demoraram a adormecer.

_**Continua...**_

**_Submit Review _**e **_OK!_**


	3. Capítulo Três

S**anta** M**adalena** – II

C_apítulo_ T_rês_

**_Especial Thanks_**: Kiki, minha miguxa do colaxaum que _ajudou_ _Dona Soledad_ e a mim com o cardápio, rs... Beijokaxxx prucê!

**Sorry Guys... : Ao invés do convencional "Thanks" que estaria aqui, eu preferi colocar um "Sorry" porque esse verdadeiramente vocês merecem.Me desculpem, mas me desculpem mesmo por ter cancelado a Fic temporariamente.Eu estive viajando, e até tentei publicar novos capítulos, mas tive vários impecílios, então só agora eu estou podendo publicá-la.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Como eu já havia dito, chamei algumas pessoas para participarem desta Fanfiction.Somente os nomes vão ser usados em personagens, evitando assim qualquer tipo de calúnia, ofensa, dados pessoais e outras séries de trivialidades que não convém dizer aqui.Os personagens já foram criados, sendo assim apenas os nomes participantes, com finalidade de proteger a integridade, a intimidade e dar privacidade aos demais.**

**Qualquer fator coincidente pode ser retirado, se assim desejar o(a) o indivíduo(a), apenas tendo que informar a autora sobre o assunto devido.**

**Grata pela compreensão, _Lady F._**

_**Boa leitura! ;-)**_

* * *

Acordaram cedo no dia seguinte, mal podiam esperar para darem uma volta pela cidade simpática, com destino final a _John's Tequila._

José foi antes de todos até lá, queria checar se tudo estava em ordem para recebe-los.Teria tempo para isso até o almoço.

Marguerite e John estavam entusiasmados com a idéia. Eles queriam chegar lá o mais depressa possível, mas antes tinham que aproveitar Santa Madalena, revivendo muitos lugares e emoções, com antigos amigos.

E, claro, apresentar a cidade para a pequena Maribel.

Soledad acompanhou os quatro meninos de Vera e José até a lanchonete.Ele estaria sem Vera, com certeza precisaria de ajuda, por mais que negasse.

A cada rua, a cada esquina, um reencontro emocionante. A cada abraço, sentiam a falta que aquela gente os fez.

Algumas lojas novas, uma outra lanchonete perto da de John, com um café de quinta categoria, e uma nova delegacia eram as únicas novidades por lá.Sem contar os _primogênitos_ que pareciam surgir de todas as casas, muitos deles.

"_Controle de natalidade, aqui ninguém sabe o que significa, não é mesmo Vera?". _Marguerite pensou e sorriu, olhando a amiga, com as três meninas agarradas a ela.

"Então filha, está gostando?". John perguntou a menina, que distraída atravessava a última ponte, onde já avistavam ao longe a lanchonete.

A menina apenas meneou a cabeça, logo Pilar a puxou para o lado para dizer alguma coisa, e as duas riram. Vera sorriu, ao ver que suas filhas e filhos estavam gostando dos tios e da prima.

"Lá está ela John.." Marguerite se aproximou dele sem tirar os olhos da lanchonete no outro lado da rua. "..Preparado?" O encarou, vendo seu sorriso crescer.

* * *

John hesitou até que encostou as mãos na porta da entrada, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Entrou, e ficou surpreso com o que viu.

O trabalho havia ficado excelente, e o lugar estava muito aconchegante.Os tons pastéis, as cortinas alaranjadas, e a pintura azul celeste nas paredes predominavam o ambiente, decorado com algumas bandeirolas e uma bandeira enorme do México atrás do balcão, logo de frente para a entrada.E lá estava ela, polida perfeitamente, e a todo vapor, a cafeteira de expressos.

Olhou a sua volta mais uma vez, e viu o aparelho de som, o velho aparelho de som, que agora provavelmente mais velho ainda, servindo apenas de enfeite.

Seu olhar foi atraído até cruzar-se com o de Marguerite, olhando-o serenamente, encostada ao balcão de braços cruzados. Presumiu que ela devia estar pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Ela sorriu e, mesmo depois de viverem a alguns anos juntos, ainda ficava arrepiada, ao relembrar o vendaval de sensualidade, que foi fatal, ali naquele exato lugar alguns anos atrás. John sorriu de volta.

Aquilo tudo mexeu com ele. Muito.

Um filme de tudo o que havia passado ali, desde sua infância até Marguerite aparecer como uma louca, subindo no balcão, passou em sua mente numa fração de segundos.Fora emocionante, seus olhos encheram-se d'água. Marguerite o abraçou.

John foi tirado do transe das cores pela saudação sonora de José. "O que achou amigo?".

"Ficou muito bom José, meus parabéns! E obrigado por mantê-la". José ficou com o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Meu Deus, está maravilhosa!" Marguerite exclamou encantada. "Primo, você leva jeito pra decoração".

"Ê, sai pra lá, não começa não.." Disse ele meio encabulado, enquanto Vera chegava perto do casal.

"Fui eu quem escolheu as cortinas, gostaram?". Ficaram algum tempo ali conversando sobre a lanchonete, que estava fechada naquele dia.

O olhar de John dirigiu-se para de trás do balcão.Sentiu a presença de José ao lado.

"Eu sei que você está muito mais curioso por saber o que tem atrás daquela porta..". O homem disse calmamente em um tom baixo. "O único jeito de matar essa curiosidade, é indo lá..". E se afastou.

A porta, que dava para o antigo trailer, antiga casa de John, onde a maioria de suas lembranças estavam guardadas.

O som das crianças brincando ao redor das mesas, a voz de Vera e Marguerite conversando, e até as piadinhas de José, mais pareciam zumbidos aos seus ouvidos.

O coração acelerou, e ele deu um passo, mas foi obrigado a voltar. Soledad já aparecia com uma panela enorme vindo em direção a mesa.

"O almoço está pronto!".

Olhou para a senhora, e mais uma vez para a porta. "Você também John".

"Vamos?". Marguerite tocou em seu braço.

Logo se sentaram em duas mesas que foram unidas e almoçaram deliciosos Tacos, com a melhor das Tequilas.

Logo após o almoço, as crianças foram brincar com José na rua, enquanto Vera e Soledad davam um jeito nas vasilhas sujas.

"Não, e não, façam o que têm que fazer aqui tranqüilamente deixe isso aqui conosco!" Soledad repeliu a tentativa de Marguerite e de John ajudarem. Elas sabiam que tinham mais coisas para verem ali.

Marguerite respirou profundamente. "Você primeiro". Deu passagem a ele, que logo abriu sem hesitar a pequena porta que ligava a lanchonete ao velho trailer.

O lugar estava escuro e tinha cheiro de mobília antiga.

Marguerite acendeu a luz e como John, constatou que o local estava como haviam deixado, há sete anos atrás.Algumas roupas e sapatos espalhados pelos cantos, como exatamente deixaram, assim que decidiram sair de Santa Madalena.

John percorreu o pequeno trailer, com Marguerite o seguindo, parecendo demorar-se um século em cada detalhe, sentido o aroma do ambiente, voltando ainda mais nos dias passados.

"O que acha de vendermos isto?". Os dois estavam sentados no sofá frente a frente, aproveitando o silêncio gostoso que repousava sobre o local.

"Vender? Por que?". Replicou Marguerite.

"Precisamos de dinheiro, não podemos viver as custas da madre à vida toda. Temos uma filha, e também, temos um casamento a ser realizado".

"Já somos casados John".

"Não no papel".

"Pra mim não faz tanta diferença, com papel, ou sem papel... vai ser apenas um papel.. Um papel não diz o quanto alguém ama outrem..".

"... Mas que garantirá tudo o que é meu para ser seu também, na lei, se algo me acontecer. Eu não sei, a vida nos dá muitas surpresas".

"Quer minha opinião?". Marguerite soou séria, e John meneou a cabeça.Ela prosseguiu calmamente. "Vale a pena se desfazer de algo que lhe pertenceu à vida toda, por dinheiro? As boas lembranças valem mais que qualquer tesouro meu amor... o dinheiro é preciso, mas deve haver algum outro jeito de melhorar as coisas, sem desfazer de outras".

"Marguerite, tenho muitas incertezas sobre nosso futuro, precisamos agir, na lei, e rápido... E esse trailer não me traz muitas boas lembranças, você sabe... exceto as de meu pai e minha infância".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... mas não por impulso, você sabe que estando juntos podemos conseguir muito. Agora que voltamos tudo será mais fácil, você vai ver".

"Tenho certeza que sim". Ele sorriu. "Vamos deixar esta discussão para depois".

Marguerite repousou no sofá, pondo a cabeça levemente no colo de John.

"Ainda cansada?". Ele acariciou seus cachos.

"Um pouco...". Murmurou.

"Descanse meu bem... descanse..". John lhe deu um beijo.

Instantes depois Maribel entrou correndo no local, pulando em cima da mãe radiante, interrompendo os dois.

"Hei, calminha mocinha!". A menina riu.

"Aqui é lanchonete também, papá?". Disse a menina olhando ao redor. "Cadê o garçom?". Os dois riram.

"Não meu anjo, aqui é a antiga casa do papá".

"Hmm.." A menininha suada encostou-se ao sofá, sentada em cima de Marguerite, que a observava divertida. "..Tem _cheilinho _de doce de leite".

"Doce de leite??". Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Maribel sorrir.

Logo depois, ouviram a voz de José da rua. "_Ah eu desisto, sou muito burro"._

"Tio Zé é _ingaçado_!" Maribel saltou do sofá, ou melhor, de cima da mãe e correu de volta para a brincadeira.

* * *

Um mês cheio de adaptações se passou.

John trabalhava com José na lanchonete, enquanto Marguerite ajudava Vera com as encomendas da lavagem de roupas, e pela manhã, Soledad a arrumar a casa.

As crianças se entendiam bem com Maribel, e vice e versa.A menina estava gostando do lugar.

John queria o mais rápido possível juntar algum dinheiro para o aluguel ou quem sabe, comprar uma casa, estava trabalhando duro por isto.Logo, ele e Marguerite iriam se casar oficialmente, e não mais queriam ocupar a casa que agora era de Soledad. Mas claro, ela preferiria que eles ficassem lá, perto dela.

"Essa coisa de ir morar em outro lugar é bobagem, podem ficar aqui... Por que não guardam o dinheiro para o casamento?".

"Madre, o 'casamento' será uma coisa muito simples, no cartório de Mérida, não haverá festa, apenas um almoço entre nós na casa de Vera, já conversamos sobre isto..".

"Tem certeza?!".

"Sim, por este, e por outros motivos queremos guardar o dinheiro".

Soledad decidiu não insistir mais no assunto, sabia que era difícil que ela voltasse atrás.

* * *

"José, troque os copos da mesa dois".

"Pra já, amigão".

Era segunda-feira de tarde, os dois trabalhavam sem parar na lanchonete.

"Zé, pega aquelas toalhas verdes que eu..." Num instante, John perdeu a fala, quando viu a porta da lanchonete se abrir.Primeiro ouviu o som do sino que toca quando a porta se abre, e depois olhou, para ficar branco como cera.

Uma mulher diferente das figuras locais na vestimenta entrava porta adentro.

"Olá, pode me ajudar?".

John Cortez parecia estático.

"Por favor, o senhor me entende?". Perguntou a mulher aflita. "É urgente".

Os olhos de gueixa, o rosto arredondado, os cabelos castanho-escuros, a pele cor creme e corpo magro e esbelto... Aquilo tudo era demais para ele.

A tal mulher era a "figura viva" da falecida Luzia Cortez, sua ex-esposa.Apenas aparentava mais idade.

"John? Hey, a mulher está…" José logo mudou suas desanimadas feições para a maliciosa, olhando a mulher. ".. Olá, eu posso ajudar?".

A mulher olhou confusa. "Sim, pode" Sorriu "Pensei que fossem estrangeiros...". Olhou confusa para John. "Meu carro quebrou".

"Moça, a senhorita está diante de um mecânico profissional!" José exclamou em alto e bom som.

Eles ficaram trocando olhares durante algum tempo, até que a mulher se adiantou. " Garciaz... Taiza Garciaz..." Estendeu a mão para José que imediatamente pegou-a e a beijou.

"Zé, ao seu dispor".

John estava estático, nunca vira alguém tão idêntico à Luzia, nem lembrava se algum parente da falecida era assim tão, tão igual a ela.

"John, ta fazendo feio.." José disse entre os dentes e sorriu para a mulher. "Só um minutinho senhorita".

José carregou John pelo braço até os fundos da lanchonete.

"Homem, o que te deu?!".

"Minha Santa Madalena, ela... ela é...".

"Ela é o que?! Fala logo, ta me deixando estressado, cara!!!".

"Luzia... ela é igual a Luzia!".

José botou a mão na boca de surpresa. "Bem que eu achava que conhecia ela de algum lugar... Ai!!!".

"O que foi?!" John estava nervoso.

"Será que ela é a encarnação da..." Apontou para cima e se benzeu umas noventa vezes.

"Não é hora pra brincadeira Zé! O que vamos fazer?!".

_**Continua...**_

**_Submit Review _**e **_OK!_**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

S**anta** M**adalena** – II

C_apítulo_ Q_uatro_

**_Special Thanks_**:Maga Patalogica, Raffinha (Bem Vinda!), Jú, Jessy Pinheiro, Nessa Reinehr, Marie Darcanjo, Spirita, Jess Nobre, Rosa, Claudia, Kakau, Cris e Aline Krux.

Vocês todas, cada uma é muito especial pra mim! Adoro vocês meninas! Beijokaxxx!

_**Boa Leitura! ;-)

* * *

**_

"Desculpe senhorita Garciaz.. ah, nome diferente o seu não é? Não, não quero dizer que seja feio, claro que não, só que não vi nenhuma Taiza por esses lados na minha vida, é com certeza de fora... é, pois é, sê sabe que Taiza é um nome...".

"Eu não sou daqui, apenas fui criada em Acapulco".

"Ah!!! A senhorita é de Acapulco?? A senhorita conhece o Carlindo bicheiro?".

"José, deixe-nos a sós". John se alterou, cortando a fala de Taiza Garciaz.

"Tudo bem, ele não está me incomodando" A mulher disse simpática a John que continuou encarando José sério.

"Mas a mim sim" Disse secamente.

"Ok.." José elevou as mãos e deu os ombros se afastando. "..Se precisar estarei ali, no cantinho, cá com meus botões..".Disse sentido.

John estava nervoso, não sabia como proceder, aquilo era embaraçoso demais para ele.

"P-posso a-ajudar à senhora".

"Eu acho que sim, meu carro quebrou, mas... não se incomode, eu posso ir a outro lugar e...".

"... Não! Não, não, não... o que houve com seu carro?". John procurou não olhar a mulher.

"... Eu não sei, estava indo bem, a poucos metros o motor apagou".

"Posso dar uma olhada".

"Obrigada, obrigada mesmo, não sabe como me alegra!".

John não respondeu, passando por ela, indo para fora.José ia levantar-se, mas John sinalizou que permanecesse ali.Havia fregueses por lá.

A mulher olhou distraída para o lado, nem percebendo que John havia parado de caminhar.A porta da lanchonete se abriu mais uma vez.

Marguerite entrou, vendo John parado em sua direção.Estava com Maribel na cintura, e as duas tinham sorrisos nos lábios.Marguerite se distraiu não com a figura máscula a sua frente, mas sim, com a da mulher que trombava com John.

"Papá!" Maribel quebrou o silêncio e se jogou para os braços de John.Marguerite cruzou os braços.

"Meu anjo, espere um pouco com sua madre aqui, papá tem que ajudar uma senhora". Ele desceu a menina de seus braços lentamente, enquanto ela o encarava. "Não demoro".

"Sim" Respondeu amenina um pouco sem graça dando lugar para a passagem.

"Olá". Ele lhe deu um abraço, enquanto Marguerite esperava um beijo.Ela não respondeu continuava encarando a mulher, que estava um pouco constrangida. "Já volto, fique a vontade".

"Não se incomode, já estava de saída".Disse friamente pegando Maribel pelo braço e abrindo a porta atrás de si. "Maribel só queria dizer um olá".

"Marguerite.." John a segurou pelo braço, a impedindo de sair.

"Estou indo!".

"Não!" Ele disse a encarando.Seus olhos pareciam queimar, pareciam emanar fogo. Virou-se à senhora Garciaz. "Espere lá fora, pegarei equipamentos".

A mulher obedeceu, enquanto passando por Marguerite que não cessava em olha-la.

"_Buenas tardes senhora_". Taiza disse, mas não ouviu retorno.

A mulher deixou o ambiente e Marguerite tirou seu braço da mão de John. "Me solta, vou para casa".

"Não, vamos conversar".

"Não tenho nada para conversar com você agora! Roupa suja lava-se em casa". Fazia o possível para não se alterarem.

"Concordo. Mas você terá que me escutar agora" A conduziu para o balcão.Maribel Camila foi junto, um pouco assustada.

John pôde sentir uma alteração em sua mulher sem mesmo olhar para ela.Soube pela respiração, pelo tom de voz e os gestos bruscos.Ela a conhecia como ninguém certamente.Pode reconhecer e confirmar isto tudo, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, um brilho muito estranho havia invadido aqueles belos olhos cinzentos.

Ela manteve o maxilar firme, "_está bastante irritada"_, pensou ele.

"Escute...".

Ela o interrompeu "...Você precisa trabalhar, nos vemos em casa". Despediu-se estava decidida a sair, virando as costas para ele, levando Maribel, que olhava para trás, um pouco aflita.

John sabia que seria inútil lutar. "Não está esquecendo nada?".

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Marguerite parou.Virou-ser e caminhou de volta, e por cima do balcão e lhe deu um rápido beijo.Já ia se afastando quando John colocou a mão em sua nuca, fazendo-a permanecer face-a-face com ele.

"Eu amo você" Disse pausadamente muito sério, num tom firme, porém melodioso. "Entendeu?" Quis certificar-se de que ela estava ciente.

Marguerite demorou um pouco para responder "Sim".Nenhum dos dois cedeu no olhar, permaneceram se encarando por um longo tempo. "Te vejo mais tarde" Ela respondeu.

"Vou contar cada minuto".Replicou John.

Apesar do olhar sério, a última troca de palavras aconteceu de forma serena.

* * *

"Como o senhor pode ver..".

"John, por favor..".

"Oh claro" Ela sorriu. "Como pode ver, John, acho que estou com problemas no motor..".

A jovem mulher caminhava em volta de John, gesticulando e mostrando a possível origem do problema no carro vermelho. "Acho que só um mecânico sabe o que é".

"Tem razão" Disse ela em fim, parecendo conformar-se. "Mesmo assim, obrigada pela boa vontade".

"Não foi nada _señorita"._

José espiava da janela, vendo os dois conversarem, e logo se apressou para aborta-los quando retornavam para dentro.

"Então, o que era?".

"Não sabemos" Taiza respondeu.

Ficaram ali trocando algumas palavras enquanto John servia-lhe uma xícara de café fresco.Ela elogiou bastante, mas ele parecia não ouvir o que ela dizia.

"Onde fica a pensão mais próxima?".

Os dois homens se olharam, e José prosseguiu. "A mais próxima fica na entrada de outra cidade, lá pras bandas de Mérida".

"Perfeito" Com pesar, ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o carro lá fora, debaixo daquele calor infernal. "Parece que o carro vai ser minha pensão por hoje" Sorriu desanimada.

"Não seja por isso!" José emendou. "Você pode ficar aqui!".

"Aqui???????" John o encarou.

"Pode! Não pode?" Só então se virou para John, meio confuso.

"Oh, de maneira nenhuma, não quero aborrecer, não se incomodem, por favor".

"Não é incomodo nenhum _señorita, _pode ficar no trailer".

"Não acho justo, por favor, posso muito bem dormir no carro, é só por uma noite, não há mal algum...".

"Essa cidade já foi bastante calma, mas isso como eu disse, já foi..".

"De qualquer modo, eu... está bem, eu fico. Mas só por uma noite".

Os dois assentiram. "Onde tem um telefone que eu possa usar?".

John olhava a mulher no orelhão do lado de fora da lanchonete. "Ficou louco?".

"Compadre, você vai deixar um avião desses dormir num carro!?".

"Claro que não, mas.." Ele abaixou o tom de voz, estavam chamando a atenção. "...Mas, tinha que ser aqui!?"

"Não to entendendo!".

"Por que não a levou para a sua casa de uma vez!"

"Quem me dera... q-q-quer dizer, não, NÃO! Vera pode me aleijar!".

"E o que você acha, conhecendo sua prima a mais tempo que eu, o que ela fará quando souber que uma estranha irá dormir aqui?".

"Ela não precisa saber!".

"Não? Está louco mesmo!".

"Não, claro que.." Disse rapidamente. "É só por uma noite, ninguém vai saber!".

* * *

"COMO É?!?" Marguerite estava perplexa no portão de sua casa. "O que John pensa que está fazendo?!?".

"Calma!!!" Disse Cris. "Eu só estou lhe contando o que eu ouvi de lá da rua!".

Marguerite bufou. "Eu não acredito que John vai trazer uma estranha pra dentro de casa...!!!".

"... Olha, eu sei que homem não presta, e todos são iguais!".

"Não, meu John não é igual aos outros, tenho certeza..." Marguerite parecia desiludida. "... Deve ter tido um mal entendido, não pode ser...". Coçou a cabeça, olhando para o final da rua.

Cris agachou-se de frente a vizinha. "Só digo uma coisa, abra os olhos! Por mais que tenham cara de anjo, aquelas mulheres de Mazatlán não são arcanjos!".

"O quê? Ela é de lá?" Marguerite arregalou os olhos.

"_Sim, sim, pois é, pois é, pois é!!!"_ Disse Cris Francisca.

"Então, tenho que tomar cuidado!" Disse ela decidida, levantando-se.

"Isso!". Sorriu. Ao longe, as duas ouviram a irmã de Cris chamá-la. "Depois conversamos".

* * *

"_Niña, _estou em casa". John entrou na casa, notando um silêncio anormal. "Marguerite? Maribel?". Esperou para ver se ouvia algo, mas nada aconteceu.

"Devem ter ido na casa da Verinha..." pensou.

Subiu os degraus e foi logo para o banho, estava exausto.Precisava relaxar, aquela estranha havia acabado com seu sossego.

"Como é possível?" Se perguntava ligando o chuveiro. "Como é possível?".

Fechou os olhos e deixou a água cair livremente sobre suas costas. Precisava apenas relaxar.

Ouviu passos do lado de fora do pequeno banheiro, mas não ligou, apenas concentrando-se apenas na água fria.

A porta se abriu.John abriu os olhos e viu uma figura por detrás da cortina verde observa-lo.

A figura abriu a cortina de repente, nem dando tempo de John compor-se.

"Onde ela está?".

"Marguerite?!?".

"Pensou que fosse outra?".

"O quê???".

"É isso mesmo que ouviu senhor Cortez!".

John fechou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha amarela enrolando-se. "Marguerite.. o que está acontecendo?".

"Não se faça de bobo John, eu sei bem que ela está aqui!" Marguerite olhava para os lados, quase afirmando que havia mais alguém por lá.

"Ela quem?"

"Aquelazinha... aquela, aquela... GRRR!!".

John nem precisou ouvir quem, logo lembrou-se da cena da lanchonete. "Ela não está aqui!".

"Ah não? Prove!".

Minutos depois os dois desciam as escadas com passos largos e John a colocou perto do muro, de onde gritou. José provavelmente estava no banho.

"Zé!!!".

"ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔiii...".

"Aquela tal Taiza está ou não está na lanchonete?".

"TAAAAAAA...".

Então, ele encarou a mulher a sua frente de braços cruzados. "Satisfeita?".

"Não!". Entrou para a casa e John correu atrás dela.

Sabia muito bem que tinha que explicar tudo corretamente a Marguerite, mas alguém o fez antes mesmo dele saber.Tinha certeza de que alguém lhe contara algo distorcido.

_**Continua...**_

**_Submit Review _**e **_OK!_**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Santa Madalena – II**

C_apítulo_ C_inco_

**_Special Thanks_**: **Miss Bella**, mais conhecida como Taiza. Você não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz retornando a mandar Reviews!Obrigada pelo apoio minha amiga querida.

**Thanks: **Miss Bella, Cris, Claudia, Kakau, Rafinha, Maga e Di Roxton.

Cadê o resto do pessoal? Que férias mais longas eihn... / 

_**Boa Leitura! ;-)

* * *

**_

"Marguerite!". John estava ao lado de fora do quarto. "Por favor, abra esta porta".

"Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma mentira! Nunca pensei que você fosse mentir para mim!".

John bufou. "Quando eu menti para você?".

Houve silêncio. "Vamos, abra a porta, precisamos conversar".

Novamente ela não respondeu.John estava ali há alguns minutos e ainda com a toalha na cintura.Respirou fundo e encostou lentamente a testa na porta.

"Eu nunca menti para você, e nem pra ninguém Marguerite... odeio a mentira, você sabe bem... por que está fazendo isso?".As palavras vieram do fundo de seu coração, eram as mais sinceras possíveis.

Do outro lado, Marguerite ouvia a tudo, sentada ao pé da porta com as pernas encolhidas. Sua mente não aceitava o fato daquela mulher aparecer logo na lanchonete, logo agora! Não aceitava, porque simplesmente não podia! Sua vontade era abrir a porta, dizer que apenas estava preocupada com tudo aquilo, que o amava... O ciúme foi mais forte.

"... Estou tentando dar uma explicação, mas você não quer me ouvir? Marguerite!". Continuou ele sem ouvir resposta.

John fechou os olhos, se afastando apoiando as mãos na porta, inclinando-se pra trás. Tomou coragem e caminhou de volta para o banheiro. _"Assim ninguém consegue nada"._

Virou as costas e a porta se abriu. Lá estava ela, vencida.

"Você nunca mentiu para mim, tem razão". Estava mais calma.

John ficou observando-a.

Houve uma longa e inquietante pausa.Em fim, Marguerite respirou fundo.

"Estou ouvindo..".

"Tudo bem" Ele começou "..O motor estragou, e por aqui não há hotéis ou pensões... as oficinas, bem você sabe o que são na verdade; Apenas disse, ou melhor, José disse que ela poderia passar esta noite por l�, apenas isso. Logo amanhã bem cedo, ela vai sumir de l�, sumindo desta cidade, e de nossas vidas".

Ao final, John parecia perturbado, e voltou para o banheiro.

"John, espera!".

* * *

"Um pra você, um pra você, um pra você...". Vera dava um pirulito para cada uma das crianças que se alegraram muito. "Vocês se comportaram muito bem hoje, merecem uma recompensa!".

As crianças riam animadas e contemplavam seus doces.

"Zé, temos que comprar o presente do casamento..". Disse Vera de súbito lembrando da cerimônia.

"Presente? Mas nem marcaram a data ainda!".

"Não interessa, não precisa marcar data pra comprar o presente, desde que o garantimos, estará tudo bem!".

"Nem sabemos se haverá casamento!".

José disse em voz alta, fazendo Maribel Camila olhar para os dois, com expressão confusa.Vera deu um beliscão tão doído em José que ele quase gritou. "Seu cretino, você viu o que fez!". Cochichou.

"O quê? Eu não fiz nada!". Cochichou de volta.

"Pára de falar besteiras, de onde é que você tirou essa idéia?".

"_Madinha_, _quelo_ ir _pa_ casa _agola_".Sem que notassem, Maribel caminhou até o casal e já estava apertando a pequena boneca de pano contra o peito.

"Mas está tão cedo pequenina!". Vera tentou amenizar, não tinha certeza de que a menina ouvira o que José dissera.

"Tá cedo princesa, depois padrinho leva você".

"Não". Ela meneou a cabeça desanimada. Os dois adultos trocaram olhares entre a menina e as outras crianças.

"Tudo bem... foi muita diversão por hoje, não foi?". Vera tentou distrair a criança, mas ao mesmo tempo em que quase matava José com o olhar. "Você vai ver quando eu voltar". Prometeu saindo porta afora.

* * *

"Não foi fácil para mim... O que pensava que eu fosse fazer? Dei de cara com uma mulher idêntica a Luzia na lanchonete!".

"Não foi fácil para mim também Marguerite, foi uma surpresa, tanto pra mim quanto foi pra você!".

Os dois pausaram e pegaram fôlego.Era a primeira discussão durante esses anos juntos.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte; esqueça o dia de hoje está bem?" John disse calmamente. Marguerite abaixou a cabeça e atirou-se com toda a força para os braços acolhedores de seu companheiro.

"Me disculpa, me disculpa..." Murmurava com a voz abafada no peito, enquanto John a consolava, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Shh.. tudo bem... vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe... Eu estou aqui, sempre estive, não é..".

"Sempre.." sorriu Marguerite totalmente entorpecida.Ela o apertou contra seu corpo o quanto pode, precisava senti-lo _somente dela_ naquele momento.

* * *

"...E então, o príncipe pediu a mão da princesa em casamento.O rei permitiu com orgulho e então, o príncipe e a princesa casaram-se, e viveram felizes para sempre..." Marguerite colocou o pequeno livro na cabeceira ao lado da cama. "... Fim".

"Mamá...".

"... Não vai pedir que eu conte outra vez não é?". A menina riu. "Você sabe de cor todo o livro".

"Não é isso... _quelo pergunta_ uma coisa".

Marguerite respirou fundo e sentou ao lado da menina. "Qual?".

"Quando mamá vai casar com pap�?".

Marguerite sorriu e ajeitou a coberta de bichinhos. "Logo minha princesa".

"Amanhã?".

"Oh não...". riu.

"Por que não? Tem que casar rápido, se não, não ganha _pesenti_".

"Ora essa agora! De onde você tirou isso menina!... Vamos, amanhã você pode me fazer quantas perguntas quiser, já está tarde, vá dormir".

"...Logo.." A menina refletiu antes de fechar os olhos.

Depois Marbel dormia tranqüila com a bonequinha de pano nos braços.

Marguerite ainda permaneceu um bom tempo ali, a observando. "_Essa menina tem cada uma!".

* * *

_

"E o que você respondeu?".

"Logo".

"Boa resposta".

Marguerite levantou o rosto a fim de ver sua expressão. "Brincadeirinha!".

John começou a rir enquanto ela lhe dava algumas 'travesseiradas'.

Já estavam quase dormindo quando John cutucou-a. "Temos visita".

"Ô minha santinha!".

Maribel subia furtivamente na cama, sempre com sua fiel companheira de pano.

Marguerite ia levantar-se para leva-la de volta, mas John sinalizou que ficasse.

"Olá princesa".

"Ola papá" A menina sorriu.

"O que está fazendo acordada há essas horas?".

"_Quelo faze ota_ pergunta..". Estreitou o olhar desafiador.

"Estou ouvindo vossa alteza". Brincou.

"Logo é quanto tempo?".

* * *

Marguerite sentia suas pálpebras cansadas, mas sentiu uma sensação gostosa de alívio em suas costas.Abriu os olhos o suficiente para perceber que o sol ainda não havia nascido.

"Pode haver alguém melhor que você?".

"Eu acho que não..".John sorriu, olhando a linda cabeleira escura que se espalhava sobre o travesseiro.Percorreu o olhar um pouco mais abaixo, acompanhando suas mãos,para deparar-se com a linda curvatura das costas dela, se estendendo emfim,à sua cintura bem delineada.O lençol que a cobria dali para baixo não impediu John de continuar observando-a._Simplesmente minha_, quase suspirou.

Movendo delicadamente seus rígidos dedos da nuca até altura de sua cintura, John acordava-a sutilmente.Marguerite sentia-se muito bem acada movimento doce de suas mãos cheias de carinho.

"Que horas são?" Arrastou a frase, virando apenas a cabeça para o lado onde ele estava, um pouco entorpecida pelas carícias.

John se aproximou lentamente, recostando seus lábios no lóbulo quente de sua mulher, beijando-o, já fazendo Marguerite suspirar.

"Hora de fazer amor".

_**Continua...**_

**_Submit Review _**e **_OK!_**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Santa Madalena – II**

C_apítulo_ S_eis_

**_Special Thanks_**: Ironia do destino? **"Miss Bella"** outra vez ganhei o privilégio de ganhar um _Special Beijokaxxx hehe!_

**Thanks: **Nirce: Olha, uma coisa você ta certa, essa Taiza vai dar o que falar..se é que já não est�, não é mesmo? Rsrsrs... Realmente, o relacionamento entre eles é impar, tanto de marido e mulher como de pais pra filha. Xxx prucê!

Kakau: Com certeza não é só você que está anciosa para o dia do casório.Mas pelo desenrolar da coisa será que esse sonho vai ser possível? Xxx!

Claudia: LOL...É finalmente teve "momor" rs... Xxx!

Maga: Olha bem que eu gostaria de ir ao platô, mas você já deve ter ouvido algo do tipo "A Lady F. sempre está ocupada!".Num é mentira não viu? Rs.. Obrigada pelo convite mesmo assim! Xxx!

Jéssy: Que bom Jéssy, seu senso de percepção está muito aflorado! Lost Xxx, obrigada pela Review carinhosa!

Rafinha: Bom, eu também só posso dizer uma coisa: O CAPÍTULO JÁ ESTÁ NO AR, AGORA ME MANDE UMA REVIEW! ) Xxx!

Miss Bella: Uiuiui imagina, você passeando no cinema para ver que filme está em cartaz e dá de cara com um cartaz enorme escrito: "SANTA MADALENA II – O FILME" LOL ai que emoção! Rs... O Zé sempre foi e sempre vai ser o Zé! Aquele num tem jeito, entra capítulo, sai capítulo e ele lá firme e forte hauahauh.. Lol quer dizer então que você também conseguiu idealizar a última cena do cap. anterior? Imaginação fértil minina! Lol... Eu já disse que a parte da Maribel com a Marguerite foi, como muitas outras, "sonhada" e então, passei pra real.Apesar de não ser essa a que eu sonhei, também gostei, como cenas isoladas do cap..Ahm, você também enchia seus papis de perguntas como "de onde vêem os bebês?" LOL... Miss "Maribel" tststs...A moça simpatico vai estar presente hoje viu señorita!rs, e é claro, por sua CULPA, vou começar a responder as Reviews... P! Xxx!

Cris: Ô inspiração eihn!Aja inspiração pra esses dois rs... Xxx!

Nessa Reinehr: Mas é CLAAAAAAAAAARO que você nunca iria abandonar Madá II! No way! D Xxx! Você está mais ou menos certa, essa Fic não vai ser tão grande quanto a primeira. (.. Depende de muitas coisas eu estendê-la sabe... Vamo vê, vamo vê...

Nirce: Hehehe outra pro time das "Fora Taiza!" da vida do John né? Mas pelo que parece ela está muito mais envolvida do que parece... Hmm.. mistérios... bu! Xxx!

_**Boa Leitura! ;-)

* * *

**_

John lavava o rosto no banheiro, rapidamente.Queria espantar a preguiça. Eram 4:20 da manhã, e sua cama estava muito convidativa.

Tateou até achar a toalha e secou bem o rosto.Olhou para o espelho e viu Marguerite ainda com sua camisola vinho, recostada na porta observando-o com os olhos semi-abertos.

"Bom dia amor, o que está fazendo acordada tão cedo?". Virou-se.

Ela caminhou lentamente até ele com o sono estampado no rosto, e lhe deu um beijo. "Bom dia". Enrolou a frase encostada em seu peito, fazendo John sorrir.Não viu um dia sequer em que esta cena não se repetisse em suas vidas.

"Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra você comer?". John a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Não..". Fechou os olhos, e se não estivesse respondendo, estaria dormindo ali mesmo. "..Vai demorar pra chegar hoje?".

"Um pouco.." Beijou-lhe a face. "Volte pra cama, ainda está muito cedo".

Marguerite murmurou alguma coisa, estava relutante. Mesmo assim, John foi a arrastando de volta ao quarto do casal.Marguerite parecia um filhote de macaco, agarrado à mãe.

_...Era praticamente um ritual; ele estava no banheiro, fazendo qualquer coisa, ela aparecia caindo de sono, e ficava esperando que ele acabasse o que tinha de fazer, e a levasse de volta pra cama.Exatamente como uma criança..._

"Deita.." John arrumou o travesseiro, e a deitou na cama. Colocou suas pernas por baixo do lençol azul e ajeitou-lhe todo o corpo nele confortavelmente.

Tão rotineiro, mas não se imaginava sair para o trabalho sem fazer aquilo.

Curvou-se, dando um beijo em sua testa. "Não vou demorar hoje, prometo". Sussurrou.

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Aham..".

Antes de deixar o quarto, ainda observou um pouco mais. _"Não quero demorar hoje"._

Passou rapidamente pelo quarto de Maribel e lhe deu um beijo doce na cabeleira castanha. _"Minha princesa está mais linda a cada dia".

* * *

_

"Hernán Cortéz".

John deu um salto, assustado. A mulher riu. "Desculpe-me não quis assusta-lo..".

"Mas o fez" John disse ainda um pouco abalado, fechando a porta da lanchonete. "Não lembrava que estava aqui".

"Me desculpe, verdade".

"Tudo bem" Os dois deram um sorriso amigável.

"Está muito cedo, não se preocupe em acordar agora".

"Oh não, está tudo bem, eu costumo mesmo acordar cedo".

"Vou fazer o café expresso".

"Eu já o fiz".

John parou de caminhar e a encarou, e um leve arrepio correu em sua espinha. "J�?" Disse com um pouco de esforço.

"Sim, foi fácil" Sorriu olhando para a máquina do outro lado do balcão "Espero que esteja bom".

* * *

"Mamá não vai _trabalha_ hoje?". Maribel perguntou à Marguerite bem disposta.

"Não, hoje não vou trabalhar. Vamos fazer uma surpresa para o papá".

A menina abriu um grande sorriso quando viu a mãe retirar do armário algumas latas de leite condensado.

* * *

Estavam tomando o café, sob o balcão brilhando.

Após um gole grande, John saboreou o café, não estava tão mal assim. "Do que a senhorita me chamou quando entrei?".

Taiza pegou uma rosca de leite do pote. "Oh... Hernán Cortez... Descobridor do México".

"Oh sim... os sobrenomes... mas não temos nada em comum".

"Tenho certeza que sim". Sorriram.

* * *

Marguerite tinha planos de fazer muitos doces e um bolo de _chocolate e maça_, o preferido de John e de Maribel.A menina estava sentada na mesa, lambendo a colher de pau suja de chocolate, enquanto Marguerite batia a massa em uma vasilha.

Marguerite deu uma olhada para a filha com o rosto todo sujo e sorriu.Afinal, não era sempre que podia fazer isso.

* * *

Ficaram mais algum tempo jogando conversa fora.John abriu a lanchonete, o sol estava apontando no horizonte discretamente, e mais um dia como outro qualquer estava começando.

"E o carro, _señorita_?".

"Já está bom, eu acho... troquei algumas peças que tinha há muito tempo, nem lembrava que estavam no meu porta-malas, talvez dê certo, testarei mais tarde".

John concluiu que ela estava acordada há muito tempo. "Acha que está seguro?".

"Posso andar algumas milhas". Sorriu. "Ah.. Obrigada pela hospedagem senhor Cortez, o senhor é um bom homem".

John apenas sorriu em resposta.Não via a hora de aquela mulher sair dali.Não que fosse má pessoa, era bastante simpática, não espantava os fregueses.Mas ela simplesmente incomodava, e ele não era o único a sentir isso.

* * *

Marguerite botava a forma no forno.Suspirou cansada tirando as luvas, enquanto a menina se aproximou.

"Sai pra l�, aqui não é lugar de criança!".

A menina obedeceu, levando consigo a bonequinha Rosa. "Vai _demolá_?".

* * *

Enxaguou uma das xícaras e olhou para o carro lá fora. Mas havia três figuras rodeando o automóvel.

"Você os conhece?" Ele perguntou à mulher sentada distraída no balcão. Só então, ela viu os três homens se aproximarem e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Era impressionante, até o jeito da mulher lembrava Luzia.Quando ela virou para olhar do lado de fora, os longos cabelos exalaram um perfume doce, muito parecido com o que Luzia também usava.

John já estava ficando intrigado.

* * *

"Enquanto espera vai tomar um banho".

"_Bano_? _Vamo passiá_?".

"Não querida, se você for tomar banho o bolo fica pronto antes que você imagina".

"É?".

"Sim senhora".

Maribel se aproximou do rostinho da boneca e cochichou. "O que você _aça _Rosa?".

* * *

John colocou a mão debaixo do balcão instintivamente, onde escondia uma carabina de família, mantendo seus olhos nos homens. Aproximavam da porta.

Em fim, o primeiro abriu-a, seguido pelos outros dois. John tinha certeza de não ter visto nenhum dos três por aquelas bandas.

Um dos homens, vestindo um poncho velho que lhe cobria até onde suas grandes e cumpridas botas, caminhou até John, que não aparentava nada.Taiza mantinha-se concentrada na xícara de café, apenas mexendo lentamente com a colher.

Seu chapéu cobria seu rosto.Não se via nem seu pescoço, coberto por um lenço marrom.

Chegou bem perto de John. "Quero uma xícara do café".

Taiza estremeceu, sua voz e rouca e grossa, o que a deixou apavorada.Mas não conseguia nem levantar o olhar, muito menos se mexer.

John continuava a encara-lo, mas decidiu fazer o que pediu.Pegou uma xícara e começou a prepara-la para servir o líquido.

A um sinal sutil, o outro mais baixo e roliço, vestido igualmente, mas sem o chapéu, sentou-se em uma das mesas em silêncio.O outro, que parecia ter saído direto de um dos filmes faroestes que passam na TV observava a mulher e trocava olhares com o companheiro, de costas para Taiza.Tinha uma aparência extremamente oculta.

John colocou a xícara em frente ao homem e este a bebeu, lentamente.

Ao final, os dois outros se levantaram, e se aproximaram do balcão.

O homem de aparência oculta em fim levantou a aba de seu negro chapéu, o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de John, que se surpreendeu.

O homem parecia ser de meia idade, com barba por toda a face, e os olhos azuis, como o céu. Porém aquele brilho não chegava nem perto da serenidade que o céu transmitia.

"Isto é um assalto".

* * *

Marguerite estava vestindo a filha, quando começou a ficar tonta. Botou a mão levemente na cabeça, e apoiou-se na parede.

"Que foi mam�, ta dodói?".

"Não querida, não se preocupe.." Disse ela muito zonza. "Continue a se vestir sozinha, mamá vai tomar um pouco d'água".

Descendo não se sabe como, Marguerite saiu da casa, para tomar um pouco de ar. O coração disparou. _"Deve ser a pressão alta"._Pensou subitamente.

Um mal estar diferente tomou conta da mulher, que começava a ficar com medo.

"VERA!" Gritou.

_**Continua...**_

**_O bolo citado, "Chocolate com Maçã" é uma receita típica de "embromation" que eu inventei.Não sou cozinheira, mas quem quiser a receita é só pedir pelo menu e-mail: ok! Xxx!_**

**_Submit Review _**e **_OK!_**


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Santa Madalena – II**

C_apítulo_ S_ete_

_**Special Thanks**:_ _A todas vocês que deixaram e continuam deixando Reviews, lendo a Fic e me dando a maior força, vital, pra que eu continue.Queria avisar um pequeno detalhe.Agora, dia 21 começam as minhas aulas.Claro, não irei abandonar a Fic muito menos vocês, mas com mais uma ocupação no dia o meu ritmo provavelmente vai cair... o MEU, não o da Fic! Ela vai continuar humildemente aceitando suas preciosas Reviews, ok! Beijokaxxx!_

**Thanks: **Miss Bella:Lol, SM no cinema! Imagina! Aff.. !Bom, Bigadão pelas idéias e pelas informações que me ajudaram um bocado nessa Fic, Tata! Adorei, quando tiver mais coisas pode mandar viu! XxX!Ahei muito básica essa Review sua, tão pequenininha! (lol, falsa e etc hahahaha...) Só pra você não ficar deprimida de tanto ser "especializada" nos capítulos, o seu "thanks" ia ser mais uma vez no "especial" (na elite, lá em cima dos outros lollllllllllllll). Rs, voto da maioria a primeira parte foi a mais bunitinha gutiguti da Fic até agora num foi? Olha, ate você concordou! Rs.. Cenas de cotidiano é o mais forte dessa Fic então! Hernán Cortez foi um estalo súbito na minha cabeça( foi mais uma daquelas pancadas no armário da cozinha, que o galo cresce e a criatividade também). Tendeu? Eu não porque você defende tanto a Taiza, não consigo entender! Lol. Dexa eu te explicar o seguinte, a cena do assalto tinha que ser um pouco corrida mesmo, não podia ter tantos detalhes, até porque se tivesse e eu desse muita importância ao assalto propriamente dito a história pararia outra vez, e daí teria que recomeçar a introduzir o enredo central.Achei que o ritmo ia cair muito.. mas ta anotado, valeuwwsss o tok! ) Lol "A Carícia do Vento"?Como isso? Rs... Aaaahh a idéia da tal "ligação" entre eles entrou na sua cacholinha? Ahmnn então to satisfeita! Rsrsrs... Beijokaxxx!

Nirce: Sorte? Sorte é pouco pra ela, imagina! Ter um Santo Superpoderoso TDB (rs) ao lado dela afffff... ela nasceu de bunda virada pra lua, isso sim... prenuncio ou pressentimento? Eis a questão! XXX!

Rosa: Respondendo a Review anterior (cap. 4): Acapulco é uma cidade maravilhosa, com praias e muitas outras atrações turísticas no México.obs- é um dos lugares mais freqüentados por milionários do mundo intewiro, desde os anos 80.Dica:A maioria dos mexicanos conhece ou tem algum parente de lá... Mudando de assunto: Mas você é especial criatura! Tanto pra Maribelzita quanto pra mim! Hihi.. Ta bom, a cena rotineira matinal ganhou o prêmio Grammy Ficzeiro por unanimidade, na categoria "cenas"! Rs, fico muito feliz com isso,a i que emoção! ( Lol ) Que a Taiza está mexendo com o John já é fato.. já conseguiu descobrir em que sentido? XxX!

Misstress-Sahib: Mana?

Nessa Reinehr: LOL ri muito com o "pouco metida de ir fazer o café". Tadinha.. acho que ela teve boa intensão, já que ele a acolheu bem né? Que maldade coitada da mulher Nessa! Rsrs... XxX!

Kakau: Taiza? Atrapalhar? Ser�? Ou não ser�? Rs... ela pressentiu o assalto, com toda certeza, mas será que foi só isso? XxX!

Rafinha: E ai, já experimentou a receita? Me conta! Amarguerite ta mesmo muito estranha, apesar que eu acho que na situação dela eu ficaria assim meio 'lunática' também rs... XxX!

Claudia: Vixxx você acha uma semana pouco? E eu, que espero louca da vida pela Review de vocês! Estamos "quites" heheheh... Assalto é uma barra mesmo, eu graças a papai do céu nunca passei por uma situação dessas, e também não espero passar.O John pelo jeito, já encarou outlaws antes, acho que ele vai saber como lhe dar com a situation.. acho neh... ) XxX!

Maga-Patalogica: Oeeee, que animação eihn colega! Lol... XxX!

Cris: Como eu já havia dito antes, essas cenas rotineiras são o forte dessa Fic rs... UM dos fortes, naminha opinião nada suspeita rs... Rs também quando escrevi me deu uma vontade de suspirar, que nem quando a gente lê nos contos de fadas o final "o príncipe e a princesa viveram feliiiizes para seeempre!" Bem, pra você ter se emocionado então acertei nas palavrinhas, ki bão! Iupi! Taiza, gente vocês já tão matando ela antes dela estar doente lol!Sim, é um assalto, rs.E agora, quem poderá defende-los? XxX!

_**Boa Leitura! ;-)

* * *

**_

Taiza parecia empalidecer sem mesmo ter sofrido nenhum dano. John sentiu seu corpo enrijecer, mantendo-se a muito custo sua postura ereta. Não saia de sua mente a imagem de sua esposa e de sua filha.As queria mais do que nunca agora, precisava tirar forças de algum lugar, e tentava se concentrar na imagem das pessoas mais importantes na sua vida.

"Esvazie o caixa, rápido".

O homem não desviava um minuto se quer sua atenção de John. E sem olhar para Taiza, disse lentamente. "Não tente _señorita_".

John olhou para ela, que tinha algo nas mãos.Um dos dois homens se aproximou e lhe arrancou o aparelho celular da mão com brutalidade, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de pavor.

"Por favor, não faça nada de mal comigo!".

"Fique tranqüila, madame". As últimas palavras saíram com ar de deboche, fazendo o outro rir. "Mandei esvaziar o caixa!".

"Não tenho dinheiro suficiente, o dia ainda não começou".

"Não tem dinheiro suficiente?". Parecia descrente, mas com um certo ar zombeteiro. "Traga a mulher para cá Salvador".

O mais alto deles trouxe Taiza um pouco relutante. "Não tem medo do que eu faça com sua mulher?".

John ficou ainda mais tenso ao ouvir a palavra _mulher_.Taiza olhou para o homem com medo, nem notando o que ele havia dito.John já ia dizer que não tinham nenhum parentesco, quando o homem tirou de baixo de seu poncho uma navalha reluzente e muito afiada.

"O dinheiro, ou o dedo dela".

John se espantou com tamanha ousadia e a mulher começou a tremer e chorar.

* * *

"Vera você ainda não me contou como foi adotar tantas crianças em tão pouco tempo..". Marguerite olhou tranqüilamente sua amiga sentada inquieta na poltrona a frente.

"Não foi tão difícil, você sabe". Respondeu rapidamente.

"É, mas nem tão fácil como foi..". Retrucou também rápido, notando a respiração de Vera um pouco alterada.

"Não estou entendendo".

"..Como vou dizer... você e José não fizeram nada de errado com algum deles, fizeram?"

Vera demorou um pouco para responder."..De vez em quando eles precisam de uns castigos, mas fora iss.."

"..Não, não falo disso... quando vocês foram adotar, foi tudo dentro da lei?".

"Qual lei?".

Marguerite respirou fundo, sendo encarada por sua amiga. "Esquece, depois conversamos melhor sobre isso".

"Na verdade..." Começou Verinha um pouco sem jeito "..A moça da adoção vem semana que vem ver a situação das crianças e a casa, essas coisas.. ésó isso".

Uma breve pausa para cada uma tomar um gole de café.Marguerite ouviu a voz de José e franziu o cenho. "José não foi trabalhar por que?".

"Ele diz que o John deu folga pra ele ontem... E agora, como você ta?".

"Inteira, foi só uma tonteira...".

"Tonteira? E se foi algo pior? E se você estiver.. grávida!".

"Vera, não fantasia, não tem como!".

"Ah... não? Tem certeza?".

"Nenhuma chance" Suspirou e olhou para a menina encolhida no sof�, olhando pra ela sobre a cabeça da bonequinha, com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. "Pode ir, já estou bem..".

"Ah sim... entendi... bom, qualquer coisa grita outra vez, viu?".

Depois que Vera saiu Marguerite colocou o copo d'água sobre a mesinha e estendeu os braços para a menina um pouco assustada.

"Oh minha princesinha.." Marguerite acolheu a menina com um abraço confortante. "..Sua mamá está bem, só foi uma vertigem.. não vai acontecer mais". A menina se agarrou a ela, seu corpinho tremia. "Agora está tudo bem princesinha... Logo logo papá vai chegar pra ficar com a gente".

Ficaram alguns minutos ali e depois foram para a cozinha terminar os preparativos.

Mas o coração de Marguerite dizia, quase gritava para não ficar tranqüila.Algo estava para acontecer, e ela tinha medo.

* * *

John tentava pensar em alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.Já havia sido assaltado nos últimos anos algumas vezes, mas nunca se sentiu tão frágil como agora com uma ameaça tão real de alguém sair ferido.

"Eu não vou repetir.." O homem pegou a mão da mulher e segurou firme a navalha quando John interrompeu.

"Acho que tenho algum... não façam nada com ela!".

"Refresco de memória patrão". O homem disse, se aproveitando da situação agarrando a mulher.

O que parecia ser o chefe sorriu com o canto da boca levemente inclinado pra baixo.

* * *

"Olha como ficou bonito, princesa!" Marguerite mostrava a geladeira cheia de guloseimas. "Acha que papá vai gostar?".

"Siii!" Sorriram. "Vou desenhá pa eli". Saiu correndo.

Marguerite queria se desculpar pelo modo infantil como agiu naquele dia e queria começar por ali.

Mas ainda sim, seu coração dizia para ficar preocupada.Olhou o relógio de parede na cozinha. _Ainda era muito cedo, ele vai demorar a chegar_, pensou.

"O que mais tenho que fazer?".

* * *

John entregou ao homem um pequeno saco, com alguns vales e moedas. "Isso é tudo que tenho".

O homem pegou o saco abriu e o examinou seriamente. "Pode soltar a madame".

O grandalhão soltou a mulher que logo se afastou dos dois, indo para trás do balcão.

"Isso não é muito ...". O homem interrompeu a própria fala, parecia se concentrar em algum som.Olhou imediatamente para Taiza com um olhar furioso. "Torça para não ser o que eu estou pensando, ou acabo com todos os seus dedos!".

"Oh meu Deus!".

"Ficar nervosa não vai adiantar, eles irão embora, já tem o que querem".Disse John com alguma tentativa de acalma-la.O homem na mesa olhou friamente para ele ao fim de suas palavras.

Segundos depois ouviram, mas ainda longe, a sirene da polícia.Taiza havia conseguido ligar para o número de emergências.

O homem do poncho olhou o celular nas mãos do outro, caminhou em sua direção, e lhe arrancou a força o aparelho.Jogou rapidamente no chão e pisou com muita força. "Agora vamos dar um passeio, já que a madame não agüentou de vontade de dizer que estávamos aqui".

O celular esteve ligado o tempo todo. _A polícia deve ter rastreado a ligação e acharam o local, _Pensou John com uma sensação de alívio.Não daria tempo de escaparem.

O chefe levantou-se, e saiu rapidamente, atraindo a atenção dos outros.

"Rápido, pra fora!" O homem gritou, levando os dois consigo em direção ao carro de Taiza.

* * *

O dia estava no fim.O sol já havia se posto no horizonte, incendiando o sol com sua cor vibrante, e dando espaço para a noite, chegava com toda a sua clareza e nitidez.

Marguerite estava sentada no peitoril da janela de seu quarto, e de John, deixando-se guiar por qualquer pensamento que viesse à sua cabeça.Aquele mal estar, um sentimento tão esquisito a muito não sentido havia lhe perturbado, mas nem tanto. Tanto poderia ser algo que comeu, como qualquer outro resfriado.

Embora o dia estivesse passando lentamente para ela, Marguerite ia tendo mais e mais idéias para quando seu marido estivesse em casa.Estava certa de que não precisava ter passado o dia em saca para agrad�-lo muito menos fazer os doces.Ela fazia com prazer, mesmo sabendo que ele diria que _não precisava ter tido tanto trabalho._Marguerite sorriu.

Principalmente porque eles não precisaram de nenhum estímulo para continuar com o bom relacionamento.A paixão que sentiam um pelo outro era, de longe, o suficiente para continuarem a ser felizes.

Com provas tão simples, como um "boa noite" todas as noites, ou um abraço sem nenhum motivo serviam para alimentar esse amor a cada dia.

* * *

Já dentro do carro, John olhou para trás onde a poeira tomava conta do local, ao mesmo tempo com o coração triturado.Onde tinha se metido? Melhor dizendo, onde iria se meter?

Vários pensamentos passaram em sua cabeça, enquanto ouvia dois dos assaltantes sorrindo sutilmente.

A polícia havia chegado quando o carro não estava mais l�, e quando a poeira já tinha abaixado.Revistaram o local e como não acharam nada, foram embora sem mais do que um celular quebrado, e o local deserto como prova.

Não havia muito que ser feito a não ser, esperar.

_**Continua...**_

**_Submit Review _**e **_OK!_**


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Santa Madalena** **– II**

C_apítulo_ O_ito_

_**Special Thanks: **Para Cris e Sisi Ianuck que me ajudaram a revisar este capítulo.XxX!_

**Thanks:** Mistress-Sahib:Ahmm t�, é porque eu pensei que fosse minha mana que tinha deixado essa Review rsrs..Bigadu pela Revew!XxX!

Claudia:Wow, quanto tempo eihn?Rsrs ó, eu não tive nada a ver com aquele assalto viu, vou deixar bem claro!XxX!

Cris:Aiaiai agora vou ter que assistir um filme desse aí que você citou, nunca assisti não!Seu pedido não foi tão bem atendido mas, "antes tarde do que nunca"! ;) XxX!

Nessa Reinehr:Rsrs o John então tá precisando se benzer hehe..Essa volta(se é que terá uma volta) pode até demorar muito, ou pode ser mais rápido do que vocês esperam.. "Keepreading!"XxX!

Kakau:Aqui está em fim o próximo capítulo!Demorou mais não falhou!XxX!

Rosa:Sê sabe que você foi a única que reparou na historinha da adoção!é sim, me parece um pouco estranho também, será que tem mutreta aí?...Obrigada pelo elogioà cena do assalto eu adorei visualizá-la eescrevê-la!Infelizmente vou ter que pagar cardiologista pra todas vocês, o que eu recebi de reclamação de um "quase infarto" nas reviews dava pra fazer outra Fic rsrs..Mas isso é um bom sinal.XxX!

Di Roxton:RsRs Bigadão Di, improviso é comigo mesmo, seja no pólo norte ou no espaço o nosso casalzinho querido vai sempre se dar bem!(Pelo menos em minhas Fics).Falou e disse!XxX!

Maga Patalogica:A Marguerite pressentiu mesmo né..Mas nãoé de hoje que ela sente as coisas assim no fundo de sua alma.Desculpe a demorapela postagem do capítulo, o importante é que voltei a escrever.XxX!

Miss Bella:Taiza você está proibida de escrever esses testamentos!LoL, as respostas pra sua reviewé quase uma folha inteira!Enquanto os outros humildemente postam no máximo 6 linhas!(To brincando, eu xingo, mas adoro!).é, aquele e-mail pode até ter sido sem pé nem cabeça mas me ajudou, admita!Então você acha que devo dar mais pancadas na cabeça?Talvez tenha razão sim huahhauhau..Lol introdução?lol!Heii, sintoniza!Estamos numa novela mexicana, se quiser ver uma cena assim(calibri 22, lutas, estilingues, borrachinhas de prender dinheiro como catapultas)muda de canal viu,é na vizinha, a Fic dos Tão, lol..Ah!Você foi a única que notou este pequenino detalhe, eu também acho muita falta de criatividade o bandido chegar e encontrar uma furtuna nos caixas, isso sempre acontece, falta de criatividade num é?Intaum, quando foi assaltar um pobre, se deu mais ou menos mau hauahuahauhauha..(a risada até combinou, que sarcásmo!)Adoções, são mesmo questões pra serem re-vistas nesse país(e nos outros também).Uma coisa que eu realmente ODEIO é passar uma impressão além do que eu queria ou do que realmente é a realidade do casal.Acho que esse romantismo mel com açúcar(leia-se DOCE D+) é muito cansativo, batido e irreal.A não ser que você esteja escrevendo um conto de fadas, o que é bem diferente de Santa Madalena II - nada de exageros(em termos ne rs).

Rafinha:Muito, mas muito obrigada pelo apoio Rafinha, mas isso seria mais necessário se essas reviews pobrezinhas tivessem me afetado.Mas já que estou aqui, escrevendo exclusivamente pra quem quer ler, como você e as meninas, só tenho por obrigação dar um recadinho:**"O show deve continuar."**

_**O ritmo caiu e só tenho que pedir desculpas a vocês,pois as aulas começaram e eu tinha que botar as coisas em ordem por aqui.Então: "..daqui pra frente..tudo vai ser diferente.."**_

_**Boa Leitura! ;-)

* * *

**_

O aroma das Damas-da-noite em seu quintal já não se fazia mais sentir dentro da casa. Maribel havia dormido junto com os pássaros, e toda as outras espécies que já haviam se recolhido para seus ninhos e refúgios. Mas Marguerite continuava ali, sozinha, na janela de seu quarto, meditando.

"José não poderia ter folgado logo hoje... não poderia... se ele estivesse lá pelo menos eu teria alguma garantia de que..." Ela própria surpreendeu-se com o que havia pensado. "..Por favor, não faça com que eu tenha maus pensamentos!".

O ciúme a corroia lenta e dolorosamente, era uma dor indescritível, insuportável, não tinha hora pra ir nem para vir. E quando não ia embora, ficava ali, em seu coração, repetindo as coisas que sua mente insistia em lhe dizer.

Cada minuto parecia enlouquecê-la. Mas ela podia se render, não podia deixar-se levar. Era uma mulher batalhadora que sempre lutara por tudo o que quisera. "Eu não quero que meus pensamentos afoguem o que sinto por ele, eu não quero, eu não quero...".

Não podia mais raciocinar. De repente uma cena suja surgiu em sua mente, como que vendo a cena de um filme de amor, em sua cama. Mas a amante não era ela!

"NÃO!" Disse rudemente entre dentes, levantando-se da janela com um salto rápido.

"Vera! Veraaa!" Gritou Marguerite no portão do lado de fora. "Vera!".

"O que foi filha, o que está acontecendo?". Soledad saiu aflita pela porta, de bobes e lenço na cabeça.

"Cadê a Vera?".

"Estou aqui, o que foi!" Verinha chegou correndo, de pijamas e de chinelos.

"Ainda quer me ajudar?".

* * *

"Mas eu ainda não entendi porque eu tinha que vir de pijamas, dona Marguerite!". Vera dizia enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos rápidos da amiga. "O meu pijama pode nos ajudar?".

"Não podia esperar você trocar de roupa. E pára de reclamar, não tem ninguém na rua!".

"Sorte sua!".

"Não, sorte sua!". A frase saiu com rispidez, fazendo Vera fazer uma careta de reprovação por trás das costas dela.

"Calminha aí, leoa, não tenho culpa de nada não!".

"Depressa, vamos!".

As duas atravessaram a rua depois de uma caminhonete velha ter passado lentamente. "Chegamos".

Marguerite estava quase com o coração saindo pela boca, quando abriu a porta da frente da lanchonete sem mesmo ter usado a chave.

"Estava aberta?" Vera perguntou espantada também. "Nunca a deixamos aberta!".

As duas entraram, Marguerite sendo a primeira. Logo seus olhos vasculharam todo o ambiente a procura de algum sinal de Taiza. Ela esperava mais encontrar a mulher que seu marido, propriamente. "Onde est�?" - pensou furiosa, olhando atrás do balcão.

"John também não a deixaria, principalmente nesse estado". Marguerite viu duas xícaras ainda sujas de café por cima do balcão, e logo se deixou levar. "Droga!".

Vera também ajudava na busca. "Lá no trailer!". Disse ela rapidamente, atendida pela amiga que meteu o pé na porta. "HEI! Quase me acertou!" exclamou Vera impressionada.

Marguerite procurou a todo o vapor por todos os cantos. No auge de seu desespero, procurou até nos armários. "Madge, eles não estão aí não, acho que não ia caber".

"EU NÃO ESTOU PROCURANDO POR ELES! ESTOU PROCURANDO QUALQUER PROVA, UMA MALDITA PROVA SEQUER!" gritou.

"Procura as coisas da ex-falecida!".

Marguerite respirou fundo. Procurou, procurou e procurou. Nada achou, nem sequer um botão, nem da mulher, nem de John. Marguerite estava estressada e exausta ao cúmulo. Caiu sobre seus joelhos no meio da pequena sala escura e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Vera tentou abraçá-la, mas Marguerite recusou. Chorava muito, mas Vera não podia ver tudo aquilo sem fazer nada. Estava chocada também. Abraçou a amiga que finalmente devolveu o abraço com emoção.

"Perdi tudo... perdi tudo..." repetia em meio aos soluços.

_Ele me abandonou por outra,_ era o pensamento que ressoava incessante em sua mente. Verinha também não conseguia pensar em outro motivo para o desaparecimento dos dois.

Para Marguerite, a vida tinha acabado naquele exato momento.

* * *

O carro ficara abandonado no meio da estrada. Estavam descendo uma trilha, que se encontrava a alguns metros de um pequeno riacho. Tudo era iluminado somente pela lua.

Caminharam até lá em fila: o grandalhão Salvador à frente, o outro de meia idade, George, atrás, seguido por John e Taiza, e, por último, o que não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer, Carlo.

John não conhecia aquele lugar, e Taiza parecia não conhecer também. John olhava ao seu redor a procura de algo familiar, ele conhecia muitos lugares assim. Mas nada como aquele. Havia ficado tão tenso com o passar do tempo que não gravara nem o local por onde tinham vindo.

Quando chegaram ao riacho, os dois da frente pararam um pouco distantes. Um deles tirou um papel de por de baixo do poncho. Era um mapa artesanal.

"Pra cima, vamos!" Finalmente, o último deles disse, apontando uma arma para os dois reféns. Queria que eles caminhassem na frente, subindo pelo riacho.

Taiza caminhou para a margem, mas foi impedida de sair, quando Salvador se aproximou dela. Voltou rapidamente para perto de John, onde se sentiu mais segura.

O riacho tinha águas mansas, mas era cheio de pedras. John e Taiza tropeçaram várias vezes nelas. Numa delas, Taiza segurou a dor, e continuou caminhando. Havia topado com o dedão fortemente. "Que lugar maldito é este!".

"Estão nos levando para o cativeiro" Pensou John, um pouco mais calmo. Achava que se eles quisessem matá-lo, já o teriam feito muito antes. "Marguerite..." Sussurrou pesarosamente.

Taiza olhou para a face de seu acompanhante aflito. Queria ajudar, mas estava ainda muito debilitada, preferiu não dizer nada, e continuar em frente, com seu dedão latejante.

Quase uma hora depois, os dois chegaram a um pequeno bosque tipicamente árido. Havia uma trilha por onde seguiram sem paradas até que ouviram o barulho de água novamente. Parecia ser uma queda.

Descendo por entre plantas espinhosas e solo ainda quente, encontraram uma queda d'água, de mais ou menos seis metros. A água descia por um caminho oculto entre as pedras, por onde se deduziu desaguar no riacho em que vinham anteriormente.

"Vamos". Disse Salvador, puxando o grupo em direção à cachoeira.

John observou graças à claridade da noite por onde Salvador ia se dirigir. Havia um caminho curto e estreito por detrás das pedras, que dava direto à parte de trás da queda.

Seguiram por ali cuidadosamente, exceto os outros que já deviam estar acostumados com o local.

Assim que atravessaram pela lateral, Taiza olhou por cima do ombro a imensa parede cristalina de água. Havia uma caverna úmida e escura pela frente.

Logo a atenção dos dois reféns foi atraída para o barulho de um fósforo riscado. Logo, ascenderam duas tochas para continuarem caminhando. A caverna parecia ser pequena e um pouco fria.

"Durante a noite é assim mesmo. Vai melhorar depois das dez da manhãl" - George havia dito, vendo que os dois tinham notado a baixa temperatura.

Com pés e mãos atadas, John e Taiza estavam recostados à parede lisa da caverna. Entre o barulho das gotas caindo do teto e o barulho da cachoeira na entrada a alguns metros, ouvia-se também o ronco de dois dos capangas. Apenas Salvador continuava ali, com o chapéu por sobre o rosto, mas de olho vivo nos dois.

Taiza trocava olhares entre os homens dormindo e John.

"O que foi?". Perguntou John cuidadosamente, percebendo que ela estava envolvida em pensamentos.

"Nada" Respondeu mediante sua própria "alienação". "Onde acha que estamos?".

"Sinceramente?" Os dois trocaram olhares confusos. "Não tenho idéia".

"Shhhh..." Ouviu-se a terceira voz emitindo um sinal bem simples aos dois.

"Acho melhor ir dormir". Disse John cautelosamente, abrandando mais seu tom.

"Dormir? No mínimo queria um bom prato de comida".

"Então é melhor ir dormir. Comida, pelo que estamos vendo, só amanhã pela manhã".

"Você quer dizer daqui a pouco não é?".

John deu um meio sorriso. "É. E, quanto ao nosso amigo, eu cuido dele".

Taiza visivelmente abatida sorriu. "Obrigado".

Eladeixou-se escorregar até conseguir deitar-se de lado. Com pés e mãos atadas não foi fácil encontrar uma posição menos exposta. Ela sentia arrepios em relação a Salvador.

* * *

Vera acompanhou Marguerite até a sua casa, levando-a para a cozinha. Preparou-lhe um chá de flores brancas, e lhe deu comprimidos calmantes.

De início Marguerite estava relutante a não querer dormir, mas logo o cansaço falou mais alto. Vera lhe fez companhia até que pegasse no sono. Depois foi até o quarto de Maribel, onde encontrou Soledad ao lado da cama da criança sentada cochilando na cadeira.

"Psiu.." Soledad estreitou o olhar e bocejou, sentando-se corretamente na cadeira.

"Que horas são? E onde está Marguerite?".

"Quase uma da madrugada. Vamos, eu conto lá em baixo".

As duas deixaram o quarto em silêncio.Chegou à cozinha, e terminaram de tomar o chá. Vera contou tudo o que acontecera na lanchonete nos mínimos detalhes à senhora, que parecia não acreditar.

"John é um bom homem, não acredito que passou sete anos com minha filha para abandoná-la logo agora".

"É o que parece, aliás, o que parecia. Porque do jeito que encontramos a casa até eu duvidaria...".

"Mas como eles podem ter sumido assim sem deixar rastros!".

"Podendo. Não sei como, mas sumiram do mapa. Até agora estou chocada, com os_ nervos da cor da pele_, ó!" Verinha estendeu o braço, mostrando seu arrepio. Soledad sorriu.

"À flor da pele, não é?".

"Também, dona Soledad, também.." Disse Vera nem percebendo a correção.

_**Continua...**_

**_Submit Review _**e **_OK!_**


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Santa Madalena – II**

_**Capítulo Nove**_

**_Special Thanks: Maga-Patalógica. _**Obrigada por ter citado essa Fic ao seu professor!Mas ao mesmo tempo ele deve ter ficado (além de surpreso) um bocado espantado com os erros e absurdos lol.. XxX!

**Thanks: **Claudia: Peraê um capítulo não tão dramático? Estamos no México, Ariba! D

Cricri: Acho que o ciúme é o pior inimigo do relacionamento dos dois rs... Beijokaxxx!

Rafinha: Rs Rafa, é só a Lady F. que escreve essa Fic rsrsrsrs..XxX!

Kakau: Tadinhos mesmo, eles estão passando por uma situação difícil e diferente pra ambos.. XxX!

Towan..Sisi: Bigadü, bigadü e dinovu bigadü! XxX!

Rosa: Bigadü Rosa! Olha, a Vera já não bate bem da cabeça, ainda vai e se junto com a desesperada e ciumenta da Marguerite!Não sai o que preste né!Rs... Alerta!Quem sabe! XxX!

Nessa Reinehr: Lol!A Taíza ta sendo crucificada mesmo rsrs... Agora, se a Marguerite vai ficar sabendo desse seqüestro ou não aí vai ser difícil responder porque eu mesmo estou em dúvida quanto a que destino eu darei para essa situação.Vou fazer o impossível pra postar os capítulos depressa, ok? Vocês merecem! XxX!

Aline Krux: Rsrs, quer dizer que a senhorita também (lê-se eu sou assim também) procura nos lugarzinhos inimagináveis!Mas, vamo combinar, na situação dela eu acho q procuraria até dentro da privada!rs... Que bom que você conseguiu vizualizar a cena, meu objetivo foi alcançado (ariba!) Rs se Deus quiser, esse ano vai ter melhores notas!LOL a coisa do "nervos da cor da pele" foi uma amiguinha minha muito especial que me deu várias dicas de como arrasar seu mínimo português trocando expressões, cujo o nome não vou nem citar porque num deixou review rsrsrs... XxX!

_**Boa Leitura! ;-)

* * *

**_

Ao acordar, John sentiu a presença sutil de alguém perto de si.Sorriu e se aconchegou mais àquela gostosa temperatura sem mesmo abrir os olhos.

"...Tive um pesadelo horrível" Interrompeu a fala bruscamente quando sentiu no toque de seus dedos em uma diferente curva de cintura com que estava acostumado. O cheiro que exalava não era o de sua mulher. Abriu os olhos confuso e os arregalou vendo Taiza ao seu lado, olhando-o desconfiada.

"Luzia!" Exclamou assustado.Depois balançou veemente a cabeça em sinal negativo. "Desculpe senhorita Taiza, não queria me aproveitar da situação, ainda estava sonhando e.."

"Não, tudo bem" Disse Taiza devagar ainda observando-o de cima em baixo. "Entendo.. A comida vai vir daqui a pouco, é melhor acabar de acordar".

John levantou-se ainda zonzo.Não havia sido apenas um pesadelo, aquilo tudo era real e fora do comum. "Parece que não dormi nada".

"É o cansaço, eu também não dormi bem".

"Nem poderíamos".

Eles estavam sós naquela parte da caverna.Os outros estavam na entrada. Logo, um deles trouxe duas tigelas contendo um pão em cada.Ele deixou as vasilhas e saiu rapidamente, estava com um semblante preocupado, parecia estar discordando algo com o grupo.Taiza olhou aquele único pão em sua tigela com certo desânimo.

"Não espere mais do que isso, e ainda agradeça por termos algo que comer". John disse já pegando sua vasilha rapidamente.

Ela suspirou cansada examinando o pão na tigela sem toca-lo.Logo começou a comer o pão, tentando ignorar as náuseas.

Depois da pequena refeição, John notou que a mulher estava um pouco inquieta. "Isso está me machucando" Queixou-se das amarras nos pulsos.

"Molhe-as numa dessas poças d'água. Elas amolecem e afrouxam o suficiente pra não incomodar".

Taiza molhou as amarras e tentou afastar mais as mãos.Sentiu um certo alívio, mas aquilo ainda sim doía.

"Obrigada" Sorriu agradecida e John meneou a cabeça.

Cinco minutos passaram-se e os três vieram caminhando em suas direções. "Estamos com sede". Disse John rapidamente, antes que não quisessem ouvir.

Enquanto os outros recolhiam os restos de suas pequenas bagagens, George, o mais velho, encarou John. "Quando estivermos saindo daqui, vocês parem na queda e bebam o suficiente para um dia inteiro em um deserto. Agora levantem".

Ele ajudou os dois a se levantarem e cortou as amarras dos pés de ambos.John olhou a sua volta, mas os capangas ainda os observavam, não havia como tentar escapar àquela hora.Pensou consigo mesmo "A hora certa chegará".

* * *

Marguerite acordou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.Virou-se e tateou o lado ao seu da cama.Estreitou as sobrancelhas e então abriu os olhos.Sentou-se, calçou seus chinelos e caminhou ainda sonolenta para fora do quarto.

Arrastando os pés até o banheiro, abriu a porta e parou ali de olhos fechados.Sorriu "Bom dia".

Marguerite não sentiu a inquietante presença dele ali, fazendo a barba ou lavando o rosto e abriu os olhos assustada.No mesmo momento todas as cenas e pensamentos cruéis e insanos em sua mente das últimas 24 horas vieram à tona.

Ao fim daquele turbilhão que a levou para outra dimensão e a jogou de qualquer jeito ali, deparou-se com um semblante cansado e com os olhos avermelhados olhando sua própria imagem ao espelho.

A realidade caiu sobre seus ombros como um raio em uma árvore.

Marguerite estreitou os olhos inchados e doloridos e começou a chorar baixinho olhando suas próprias lágrimas.Arrastou-se pela parede até cair no chão em prantos, ainda mantendo a direção do seu olhar.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu, e Maribel entrou ainda descabelada no banheiro.Quando viu sua mãe ali, chorando e abatida, abaixou-se rapidamente.

"O que foi mama?_Dodói_?".

Foi só então que Marguerite notou a presença da menina assustada. "Sim" Disse em meio de soluços "dodói aqui" apontou para o próprio coração.

Maribel ficou observando, mas não conseguia ver nenhum arranhão nem sangue. "_Qué emédio_ ruim?".

"O único remédio que pode curar isso é um abraço seu, Bel" Marguerite estendeu os braços a filha que atendeu o seu pedido ainda coçando os olhos sonolentos.

"Não chora mama, eu to _ablaçando_ a mama _agola, _não dói mais não".

A _frasesinha_ dita tão carinhosamente pela preocupada Maribel não fez o efeito desejado, ou melhor, fez, mas ao contrário.Mas ao mesmo tempo Marguerite dava graças a Deus por tê-la perto de si naquele momento tão difícil.

* * *

Caminhando sob o sol de mais de 40 graus John e Taiza pareciam sucumbir aquele árido ambiente.John olhava para o sol, tão reluzente e tão brilhante que parecia cegá-lo.Minuto a minuto o calor parecia aumentar e tinha a impressão de ver coqueiros e muito mato alguns metros.Mas quando olhava novamente num passe de mágica aquelas visões sumiam.

"O deserto pode matar" Murmurou Taiza. "O deserto mata".

"Não, o deserto não mata. A falta d'água sim". Disse George passando por ela e tomando a frente do grupo.

"Hipócrita" Disse ela baixinho.

"Eles só querem nos cansar, nos testar, pra terem certeza de que não vamos fugir". John disse despistadamente.

"Como sabe?".

"Eles querem nos testar e ao mesmo tempo nos mostrar que não temos pra onde correr, ao menos que nós quiséssemos morrer".

Taiza concordou.Havia um pouco de razão em suas palavras.Ficou admirada por ele ter conseguido ter este raciocínio diante daquele ar seco e quente enquanto ela nem conseguia ver por onde iam direito.

* * *

O dia da visita da assistente social à casa dos Bolitos chegou.

Entrou pelo pequeno portão que dava direto na pequena varanda.Observando o local, fechou o portão atrás de si e depois de alguns passos já estava na porta tocando a campainha.

"Ol�, eu sou...".

"Ah, oi, mas a senhora pode passar depois, é que hoje eu to de saída, e..".

"Mas temos uma hora marcada senhora..." Olhou em sua prancheta "senhora Vera de Lourdes Bolitos"

"Como é que você sabe meu nome? O seu pastor me conhece?".

"Pastor?".

"Você não é uma daquelas pessoas que batem de porta em porta querendo ler a bíblia?".

A mulher ficou parada olhando para Verinha que a observava com a expressão confuso.De repente, ela arregalou os olhos e puxou a mulher pra dentro de casa.

Fechou a porta e empurrando a mulher até que ela caísse sentada no sof�, foi até a cozinha, pegou uma xícara de café e trouxe tremendo para a assistente que olhava-a assustada.

"Me – des- cul-pa" Disse pausadamente percebendo quem era aquela mulher. "P-p-p-pen-ss-ei q-q-que fo-fo-fosse aquele-les evangé-géli...".

"Tudo bem senhora Vera de Lourdes". Disse a assistente.

"Pode me chamar de Vera. Verinha! É, me chama de Verinha, hehe".

"Tudo bem, Verinha" Vera riu nervosa "Pode me chamar de Carol".

"Ta".

"Bom, antes de começar a entrevista, onde está o seu esposo?".

"O que você quer com ele eihn?" Disse Vera desconfiada estreitando o olhar.

"Não se preocupe, é que preciso dos dois para começar a entrevista".

"Ham.." Respirou aliviada "Com o mundo de hoje em dia não pode bobear com homem não".

A mulher corou-se e sorriu.

"O Zé deve ta vindo aí, foi comprar madeira pra fazer um _carrinho-de-rolimão_ pros meninos brincarem".

"Rolimã?Oh sim, bem se ele não vai demorar podemos ir fazendo outras coisas enquanto ele não chega". A moça sorriu mas ficou sem graça ao ver Vera olha-la desconfiada.

"Moça, eu sou casada".

"A senhora não me entendeu... bem, coisas do tipo, a senhora pode me mostrar o local?".

"Local? Não tem ninguém com esse nome aqui não".

"Eu me refiro à casa, preciso ver as condições em que as crianças se encontram.Entendeu?".

Vera demorou um minuto para responder que sim.Em seguida levou a mulher por toda a casa falando de todos os detalhes, falando e falando.

_**Continua...**_

_**Submit Review **e **OK**_


	10. Capítulo Dez

S**anta** M**adalena** – II

C_apítulo_ D_ez_

_**Boa leitura! )**_

Special Thanks... À 

Com o passar dos dias, Marguerite e os outros foram se conformando com aparente situação: John havia fugido com aquela mulher sem deixar rastros.

"Por que quer informar a polícia sobre este desaparecimento?" Dizia uma das secretárias da delegacia da cidade.

"Porque quero que pelo menos um, o homem, seja encontrado para o enterro".

"Vou ver o que posso fazer" A mulher levantou-se e entrou um uma sala ao lado do balcão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Enterro?" Soledad sussurrou assustada.

"Se ele não morreu eu o mato junto com aquela vagabunda". Marguerite segurava a bolsa com certa pressão entre os dedos e não respirava facilmente, tentando transparecer serenidade.

Soledad voltou-se à posição e continuou até que a mulher voltasse com alguns papéis. "Tem que preencher este formulário e depois me dar os nomes de quem quer encontrar".

De lugar algum para lugar nenhum, o grupo não mais parecia tão perdido.John estava exausto, mas ainda sim conseguiu manter seus sentidos aguçados o suficiente para mantê-lo ciente.Ouviu alguns urubus lá no céu, saudando mais um dia que se foi.

O sol se punha e duas tendas começaram a ser montadas ao pé de uma grande pedra, ainda no deserto.

"Senhorita Taiza..." John chamou pela mulher que parecia estar desmaiada.Era carregada para uma das tendas que quase estavam prontas por Salvador e George.

"Ela está desidratada, dêem água, rápido". Ouviu muito vagamente uma voz dizer a frase perto de si.

"...Essa não, ele vai desmaiar também!". A mesma voz disse então, segundos depois.

"E aí Madge?".

"Eles disseram que vão procurar..".

"Tomaram que os achem!".

Marguerite não se animou tanto como estava sua um olhar pensativo ao longe deu um leve suspiro antes de responder. "Tomara".

Depois de alguns minutos, lá estava Marguerite preparando o jantar com sua mãe.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa meu anjo?".

"Não madre, acho que agora é só comer".

"Tudo bem, eu já vou indo... meus outros netinhos estão fazendo dever de casa, tenho medo de que eles acabem por não fazerem nada e só brincar!".

"Não vai ficar pra jantar com a gente?".

"Não minha filha, obrigado... as crianças estão sozinhas, amanhã prometo a você que venho para a janta".

"Ué onde estão Vera e o Zé?". Soledad estendia a toalha na mesa enquanto Marguerite pegava os talheres.

"Não soube ainda?".

"O que houve desta vez?".

"Lembra que a assistente veio a casa deles pra checar a situação em que as crianças se encontram?".

"Sim.. mas o que houve?".

"Parece que a moça fez um relatório meio sem sal sobre eles, não em relação às crianças, mas parece que alguma coisa que eles conversaram a deixou meio confusa... acredita que ela sugeriu que eles tomassem aulas?".

"Aulas? Mas de que?".

"Simplesmente aulas!".

"Já até imagino o porquê... com as abobrinhas que os dois falam, imagina juntos!".

Dona Soledad sorriu.Marguerite acompanhou a mãe até o portão.Estava se sentindo tão solitária naquela noite, mas não podia ser tão egoísta a ponto de não deixar sua mãe ir.

"Tem certeza de que precisa ir madre?".

Soledad voltou-se à filha.Via a carência em seu olhar, mas não podia ajudar muito naquele momento.Sorriu um sorriso doce e gentil, segurando o rosto dela de modo que a olhasse bem.Deu uma pequena analisada em suas feições ainda sim abatidas, sentindo uma pena daquela situação toda.

"Isso vai passar meu anjo.Logo você vai retomar o rumo da sua vida, e vai esquecer o...".

".. Por favor madre, não diga nem o nome... Agora não sei se o que sinto é saudade ou é ódio".

Soledad olhou mais uma vez para a filha e sentiu que precisava deixa-la naquele momento, ou iria fraquejar diante dela.

Deu-lhe um beijo terno no rosto e a abençoou. "Coma em paz com sua princesa minha filha. Que Guadalupe cuide de você e que Madalena a proteja e conforte o seu coração".

Marguerite deu um sorriso meio despedaçado e abaixou a cabeça. _"Buenas noches madre"._

"_Buenas mi dulce"._

Uma fogueira havia sido feita.Apesar do calor que tinha feito o dia todo, o relento da noite era traiçoeiro.

"Quando vão nos soltar?".

"Quando conseguirmos o que queremos".

"E o que querem?".

John foi encarado com certa ironia. "Já fez perguntas demais rapaz...". George se levantou e entrou em sua cabana.

Como acontecia todas as noites, Salvador começava com a vigília.

"O que você estaria fazendo agora se não estivesse aqui?". Puxou conversa com John, que olhou meio surpreso.Taiza ultimamente estava muito calada. "Por exemplo eu..." Respirou fundo "Estaria na casa de meus pais, no quarto assistindo a velhas séries de TV, com o meu telefone desligado para que meu namorado não pertube.." Ela sorriu fazendo John rir. "Com certeza estaria comendo uma deliciosa sobremesa de domingo preparada por meu pai... Sabe, ele é cozinheiro".

Quando ela acabou de contar olhou para John meio distraído, olhando para o infinito deserto às suas frente. "Vamos John Cortez, conte agora você".

John pensou um pouco, e olhando pro céu sabia mais ou menos a hora pela posição da lua. "Agora eu estaria chegando em minha casa... o cheirinho da janta estaria por toda à parte..." John sorriu como a muito não sorria quando lembrou.

Taiza pôde ver um brilho diferente, cheio de vida no olhar daquele pobre homem.John continuou a contar a uma boa ouvinte. "Minha princesinha, Maribel, vindo correndo para contar como foi o dia na pré-escola... os desenhos que fez... Marguerite estaria descendo para arrumar a mesa..." Nesse instante John pausou pensativo, estava com uma serena expressão no olhar quando tocou no nome dela.

Imaginou-a com sua camisola de linho cor vinho com bordados simples, os cabelos soltos, quase secos e o perfume de seu corpo quando saia do banho.

Lembrou-se dos vários momentos de prazer que tivera com ela ao banho, na cama, no sofá, no chão...

Lembrou-se também de seu calor e seu toque tão caloroso, de seu abraço e sua boca tão quente e carente de beijos, esses que nunca cessavam.

Depois de um bom tempo em silêncio, Taiza resolver interromper os pensamentos dele. "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Mas primeiro prometa que vai responder".

"Pode". Respondeu tranqüilamente.

"Alguns dias atrás... você me chamou por um outro nome, acho que... Luzia..." John ficou levemente nervoso e meneou a cabeça positivamente.Amulher continuou "... por acaso, sua mulher não desconfia de nada?".

"Desconfiar do quê?".

"Que possui outra mulher além dela".

Uma inexplicável revolta invadiu o peito de John Cortez.Ela com um pouco de rubor ainda assim não parou de falar.

"Ouça.. você e eu estamos aqui, e você sabe que não vai sair daqui o que contar pra mim... eu sei como são essas coisas, e sei também que.."

"..Você não sabe de nada, quem é você para dizer um absurdo desses?" Ele se aproximou já com seus nervos a flor da pele, controlando-os, como sempre. "NADA, ouviu bem?" Reafirmou pausadamente fazendo Taiza ver claramente a cólera em seu olhar.

John viu que a mulher a sua frente havia entendido o recado, e estava de certa forma assustada. Ele voltou para onde estava atordoado.

"Eu sou completamente louco por ela... não houve e não haverá a mínima possibilidade de outra em minha vida" Ela a olhou por um momento, vendo-a de cabeça baixa.Nem por isso sentiu vontade de parar.

"Você com certeza não sabe o que é amar... todos os dias, antes de me levantar, eu a olho dormindo... sinto que a cada manhã meu coração bate mais forte por Marguerite, eu me apaixono por ela a cada manhã, ela é a minha força pra continuar o dia".

Depois de uma breve pausa suspirou. "Se não a vejo, todas as manhãs, ao meu lado... se não sinto seu cheiro e seu calor.. não vejo motivos para continuar".

"Bel.. cadê você?". Marguerite vinha procurando a filha algum tempo. "Maribel!"

Procurava em todos os cantos, não sabia mais onde olhar. "Isso não é hora de brincar de esconde-esconde princesa, vamos, têm que comer!"

Enquanto falava ia procurando pela casa. "Olha.. eu sei que você não gosta de legumes mas tem que comer pra ficar inteligente, esperta e.." Parou quando viu algo se mexer de baixo da pia da cozinha.

"Oh meu Deus, onde será que minha filhinha se escondeu! Ela anda tão esperta que eu não consigo acha-la mais... Espere, espere um pouco deixe me ver por aqui... não está aqui... e aqui... já sei! Acho melhor eu perguntar... Será que o senhor viu a Maribel senhor fogão?..." E Marguerite engrossou a voz " Não, não senhora... pergunte à dona pia" E novamente fez a mesma pergunta e a pia respondeu que não tinha visto nenhuma garotinha chamada Maribel mas que estava sentindo cócegas no seu bumbum.

"Oh... então eu acho que vou perguntar para as panelas debaixo da pia...AHÁ!"

"BU!"

"OH! Que susto você me deu ai ai ai !". Maribel ria divertida. "Vamos mocinha, hora de comer"

"Não quero mama".

"Oh mais têm que comer pra ficar forte". Marguerite teve que puxa-la pra fora e pegá-la no colo para leva-la até a mesa. "Pare de reclamar, você não está doente, e só os doentes não têm vontade de comer!".

"To dodoi mama".

"Dodói você? Quem ta dodói não brinca de esconde-esconde!".

"Brinca sim" A garotinha ficou meio emburrada e Marguerite a botou na cadeira.

"Conta pra mim porque você não quer comer a comida que a mamãe fez pra você?".

A menina ficou olhando-a meio tristonha, mas não respondeu.Marguerite respirou fundo e se agachou. "Belzinha, escute... mesmo que você não esteja com fome, você precisa comer, nem que seja um pouquinho só..Fiz umas coisinhas tão gostosas pra gente comer, duvido que não goste!". Piscou o olho.

"Bel ta dodói mama...".

"Dodói? Onde? Aqui?" A fez cécegas de baixo do braço. "Aqui?" lhe cutucou a barriga. "Você não tem nada filha... você se machucou?".

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Então o que há, Maribel?".

A menina pegou a mão de Marguerite e levou até seu coração. "Aqui mama... quero que papa volte".

Marguerite fechou os olhos e conteve as lágrimas. "Ouça bem o que vou te dizer... Se papa estivesse aqui, ele ia querer que você comesse um pouco, não ia?".

"Ia..".

"Então, não vai querer desobedece-lo, vai?".

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. "Eu quero que papa volte logo".

"Eu também quero que papa volte logo... Mas você só vai comer quando ele voltar?".

"Sim!".

"Não!".

"Não? Papa não vai demorar...".

"Eu não sei Maribel, eu não sei". Marguerite começava a ficar sem saídas. "O que você acha de não comer nada até ele voltar?".

"Você deixa mama?". A menina se alegrou.

"Deixo... aí você vai ficar tão magrinha que quando ele te abraçar você vai desmontar... e vai ficar tão branquinha que quando ele te ver vai levar um susto pensando que é uma Gasparzinha... e vai ficar tão fraquinha que quando ele te chamar para brincar, você vai perder em todas as brincadeiras"

Marguerite parou de falar porque percebeu que a menina estava entendendo seu pensamento. "E então?".

A menina olhava pra ela convencida de que tinha que comer. "Você fez sobremesa?".

"Hmmm... não, mas... podemos fazer uma juntas, que tal?".

"Eu como... mas um pouquino só...".

Marguerite deu graças a Deus e sentou-se para comer também.A menina estava ficando esperta demais e qualquer dia ela iria temer por não ter mais desculpas a dar sobre o seu pai. "Cresci sem um pai, e não quero que com minha filha seja assim também".

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Submit Review **and** OK!**_


	11. Capítulo Onze Penúltimo Capítulo

**Santa Madalena – II**

**Capítulo Dez**_ – _**Penúltimo Capítulo**

Special Thanks... A todo mundo que deixou Review pelo capítulo anterior.Vocês repararam que nem comentário sobre elas eu deixei neh? Por aí vocês podem ver o grau de tumulto que eu estou tendo por aqui... Beijokaxxx! 

**AVISO: O certo seria terminar esta FanFiction daqui a 5 capítulos.Porém, estou tendo alguns problemas e estarei sem internet por tempo indefinido ainda.A partir do dia 10 de junho de 05.Por essa razão, infelizmente, terei que resumir a história.Desculpe-me pelo transtorno e por deixar vocês leitores esperando por uma continuação normal da Fic.Mas às vezes pedemos o controle da situação e quando nos damos conta já é um pouco tarde.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**_Boa leitura! _)

* * *

**

Algumas semanas mais se passaram.O grupo finalmente parecia ter chegado a algum lugar fixo depois de semanas caminhando sem um rumo. Porém, John sabia que conhecia aquele lugar.

"O dia dos mortos é depois de amanhã." Comentou Taiza. "Como eu queria estar perto do túmulo de minha mãe..".

"Morreu faz tempo?" Perguntou John.

"13 anos.. no dia do aniversário de meu pai, também falecido._Sorte_ que ele morreu antes, ou eu estava arriscada a perder os dois ao mesmo tempo." Sorriu. "Quando acha que vão nos libertar?". Mudou repentinamente o assunto.

"Prefiro manter minhas esperanças do mais cedo possível."

"Eu queria ser otimista como você."

"Talvez seja, mas ainda não percebeu, como a maioria"

Taiza ficou um pouco pensativa. "Pode ser" Pensou.

Eles estavam entrando em um vilarejo por uma trilha feita no meio do mato.Havia algumas crianças brincando perto de um barranco, e logo começaram a avistar algumas casinhas.

Depois de alguns minutos, esperaram um dos capangas entrar em uma das casas e momentos depois fazer sinal pela pequena janela para que pudessem entrar.

John cochichou irritado. "Parece que têm apoio por todo o país."

* * *

Vera e José estavam tendo alguns problemas com as aulas por distância.Estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha fazendo alguns exercícios.

"Verinha olha só, me ajuda nessa frase: "Aquele rio é o _mais maior_ de todos, ou é o _mais grande_ de todos"?".

Vera olhou para o marido com expressão sarcástica. "Ai que burro! Não existe mais maior e mais grande... o certo é _mais maior de grande_!".

"Poxa amor, eu não sou tão inteligente como você não é, dá uma _égua_ vai...".

"..Dar o quê?" Perguntou dona Soledad que vinha chegando com os netinhos. "Trégua Zé, trégua!".

"Viu? Até a Soledad acha que eu mereço".

* * *

Marguerite estava na lanchonete sozinha.O dia foi cansativo para ela, não podia mais contar com Vera e José todos os dias por lá.Por ela mesma, decidira fechar a lanchonete.Não havia por quê continuar uma coisa da qual a fazia lembrar a todo tempo do "falecido" como ela mesma chamava John Cortez.

No fim da tarde lembrou-se, ao achar uma antiga xícara dentro de um pote, e que desta mesma xícara havia mais três, cujo duas haviam se perdido, e uma ela a exatos sete anos quebrara ali mesmo, naquele mesmo lugar quando o simples toque de suas mãos com as do homem que ela havia conhecido a menos de um ano provocou sensações nunca sentidas antes por ela.

"Como o mundo dá voltas! Quem poderia imaginar que depois de tanto tempo nós.." Foi obrigada a interromper quando lembrou que ele não estava mais ao seu lado. ".. fossemos acabar assim". Falou com certo pesar.

Terminou de enxaguar alguns pratos e copos para depois se trancar na lanchonete.Precisava fazer aquilo há um bom tempo.Ficar sozinha, pensar em tudo o que se passou, e o que restava dela.

"O que restou dele em mim?" Repetia a mesma questão por momentos a fio, sem ter a resposta exata.

Curvou-se sobre uma das mesas e respirou fundo, de olhos fechados. "Eu vou conseguir viver sem você. Juro por minha santinha, eu vou conseguir sem você."

Depois de sair da lanchonete, caminhava determinada pelas ruas mal iluminadas de Santa Madalena.Já tinha colocado as idéias no lugar, tinha visto a real situação, cuja ela já tinha a solução.

Mas ela sabia, lá no fundo de seu coração, que ao mesmo tempo existia um lado fraco, frágil em sua mente.Talvez uma criança não possa entender tão bem a perda de alguém querido.

* * *

"Na procissão, está decidido."

"Não falharemos" Diziam os bandidos em reunião em uma das casas.

Na casa ao lado, estavam John e Taiza, não mais amarrados ou amordaçados como antes.Tinham apenas um vigia na porta com uma espingarda na mão.Estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, e o seu ranger estava irritando Taiza, que andava para lá e para cá.Estavam lá pelo terceiro dia.

Duas batidas na porta chamou a atenção de ambos: era hora da refeição trazida por uma moça do vilarejo.

"Bom tarde, como vai" John tentou puxar assunto em alguma possível conversa, mas recebeu um olhar interrogativo rapidamente por parte da moça.

"Você sabe quando vão nos libertar?" John perguntou ainda na esperança de que tivesse alguma resposta.

A moça botava os pratos na mesa, mas não direcionava o olhar para nenhum dos dois.

"Precisamos de ajuda senhorita..." John segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Não posso falar com prisioneiros. Solte-me". A moça fez um pequeno movimento com o braço, e John a soltou.

"O que ela é, um _pau-mandado_ daqueles ridículos?".

"Ela pode nos ajudar".

"Uma mosca morta daquelas só atrapalha".

"Senti algo em seu olhar".

"O quê? Quando ela olhou para o seu traseiro".

"Não seja irônica, estou falando na nossa liberdade. Acho que ela poderá nos ajudar".

"Se eu fosse você não..".

"..Lembra da conversa sobre otimismo? Então, não está mais disposta a descobri-lo em você?".

Taiza se calou.Ela não havia comentado, mas ele sabia que ela queria ter mais esperança sobre tudo em sua vida. "Tem algum plano?".

"Terei.Teremos algum plano, esta noite, você vai me ajudar".

"Depois que comermos, enquanto a comida está morna".

* * *

"Então foi isso que decidi _madrecita, _não quero mais viver alimentando o passado. Pra mim ele morreu e os mortos não ressuscitam mais".

"Se você acha que é melhor assim, te darei todo o apoio".

Marguerite sorriu. "Obrigada madre".

Elas conversavam no sofá da casa de Vera e José, que ainda estavam fazendo os exercícios.

"'_A tauba de ferro ficou ali.' _Ali ou lá?".Vera questionou ao marido com um ponto enorme de interrogação na testa.

"Depende ué" Onde é que esta a tauba?" Perguntou José com um ponto de exclamação imenso na testa.

"Tábua!" Disseram Marguerite e Soledad ao mesmo tempo.

"Aonde?" Perguntaram ambos.

As duas se olharam e começaram a rir.

* * *

Verinha estava ouvindo no rádio sua novela favorita: "Ela, Cremilda", que dizia assim:

"_Dona Cremilda!"._

"_Profº Robervaldo! Que milagre o senhor por aqui!"._

"_Vim lhe trazer este humilde presente!"._

"_Oh obrigada... não precisava se incomodar! Não quer entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?"._

"_Não será muito incomodo?"._

"_Mas é claro que não, pode entrar!"._

"_Depois da senhora!"._

E a cada diálogo terminado, era um suspiro de Verinha com seus olhos brilhando, e secando as vasilhas.E o carteiro chegou.

"Olá dona Vera, tem correspondência pra senhora". Gritou do muro.

Vera veio e disparada como um furacão em direção ao pobre homem que levou um susto quando teve a carta arrancada das mãos. "Passa isso pra cá, rápido eu to perdendo a novela!".

"_..Por hoje é só minha amiga ouvinte de todos os dias, durantes esses 7 anos de "Ela, Cremilda", obrigada pelo carinho e.." _Vera desligou o rádio assim ouviu a voz do narrador e foi ler a correspondência.

"Lindinelson?". Seu coração palpitou tanto, que teve até que sentar e tomar fôlego, antes de abrir a carta.

* * *

John e Taiza estavam desanimados.Não tinham conseguido pensar nem planejar em nada, todas as idéias que tinham se desmanchavam com um obstáculo e outro.Cada vez era mais difícil manter a fé.

A moça vinha mais uma vez trazer a refeição para John e Taiza.

"Bom dia, como vai" Perguntou John mais uma vez notando uma certa palidez em sua face.Sabia que ela não ia responder...

"Bem, obrigada" Respondeu a moça para a surpresa de Taiza e John que se olharam com certa euforia.

"Você se machucou?" Taiza reparou o braço todo marcado da moça, que logo tratou de esconde-lo.

"Não foi nada". A moça ia se retirando rapidamente quando Taiza a segurou pelos braços, tomando a frente e John.

"Têm que nos ajudar, por favor!". E a sacudiu.

A jovem mal estava se sustentando sobre os pés quando caiu desacordada no chão.

"Eu não sacudi tão forte assim!". Taiza disse assustada vendo a mulher atirada em seus pés.

John rapidamente apoiou o tronco da mulher em seus braços, dando algumas leves batidas em seu rosto.

"O que vamos fazer! Vão pensar que a matamos!". Taiza começava a ficar muito nervosa.

"Ela não está morta, me ajuda, pegue a bacia com a água, rápido!"

"O que? Gastar nossa água com uma deles? Nem pensar!".

"Faça o que estou pedindo!".

Taiza foi contra a vontade buscar a bacia de água.John reparou que havia agora sangue na manga de sua camisa.Virou-a a moça de costas e viu vários arranhados em suas costas e um ferimento na nuca dela.

Rapidamente tirou a blusa e tentou estancar o sangue que descia sem parar. "Com essas condições!" Lamentou não ter recursos para ajudar a moça naquele momento.

Taiza voltou com a bacia rapidamente e quando viu o sangue disse nervosa. "É melhor chamarmos alguém!".

"Não! Não... ela irá ficar bem.. já tenho nosso plano".

* * *

Marguerite tomou seu banho, arrumou o café e partiu para a igreja.Quando voltou, Maribel estava acordada, brincando em seu quarto.A menina estava praticamente muda nas últimas semanas.Respondia só o que lhe perguntavam, falava o mínimo necessário.Não tinha ânimo para brincadeiras, acordava muito cedo, o que estava deixando Marguerite preocupada.

Marguerite fazia o possível para não deixa-la sozinha por muito tempo enquanto estava na rua, voltando rapidamente para casa.Já tinha tentado conversar com a menina que sempre dizia que estava bem.

"Bom dia minha princesa, acordou faz tempo?".

A menina balançou a cabeça positivamente, fazendo o seu coração apertar mais ainda.Sentou-se sobre a cama e estendeu os braços para abraçar a menina. "Está tudo bem?".

A menina novamente balançou a cabeça.

"Está com fome? O que quer comer?".

"Nada" Disse baixinho enquanto olhava as próprias bonecas.

Marguerite continuou olhando-a, reparando sinais de olheiras nos olhos da menina. Estava decidida a leva-la no médico, não suportava mais vê-la assim.E mesmo assim não queria admitir que a menina estava assim por John.

"Então vamos tomar banho, vamos ir dar uma voltinha na pracinha, ta?".

Marguerite pegou a menina no colo e levou até o banheiro.Sabia que nenhum remédio poderia ajuda-la agora e isso começava a entristece-la.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Submit Review and OK!**_


	12. Capítulo Doze Último Capítulo

S**anta** M**adalena** – II

ÚltimoCapítulo

SPECIAL THANKS:_Para não cometer o erro(mais um) de esquecer alguém, agradeço a todos, sem exceções, que me ajudaram e que deram suas sinceras opiniões, e claro, aos que respeitaram e tiveram 'paciência' de esperar pelo seu tão esperado desfecho.Espero, não que agrade a todos – pois é impossível – mas mais do que me sentir com o dever cumprido, satisfaze-los, nessa trama final e pagar a dívida que tenho com vocês._

_Novamente, minhas sinceras desculpas._

_**Lady F.**_

PS.: Essa provavelmente será a última FanFiction que escreverei este ano, ou quem sabe a última por si só.Senti-me mal por não ter cumprido as exigências sobre as datas exatas de publicação aqui no site, por motivos pessoais, e que para não correr o risco de falhar novamente, gostaria de encerrar as publicações.

_Boa Leitura! )_

* * *

"Como se sente?". John perguntou a moça estendida sobre a mesa.

"Tonta.." Fez menção de levantar-se mas não conseguiu. "Não devia ter me ajudado".

"Mas o fiz. Não sou um animal para ver alguém quase morrer na minha frente e não fazer nada".

"O senhor é bom. Não têm o direito..".

"O que aconteceu com você?".

"Problemas com meu marido, nada mais."A moça estava meio zonza mas conseguia raciocinar bem. "Há quanto tempo estou aqui?".

"Faz duas horas, mais ou menos".

A moça se assustou com o tempo em que estava ali que se levantou bruscamente, e se não fosse pelos braços fortes de John, teria caído novamente. "Eii, vá com calma aí!".

"Me chamo Jesus.. Carolita Jesus.. apenas Carol" A moça admirava tanto John que o deixou um pouco sem graça. "Obrigada por ter salvado minha vida".

John sorriu. Taiza olhava os dois com ar enfadado. "Já acabaram as apresentações? Ótimo, porque eu quero ir embora!". Disse um pouco irritada fazendo com que os dois a olhassem.

No que disse isso, a moça conseguiu se levantar e caminhando até a porta desviou dos dois.Já ia saindo, quando John pediu que esperasse.Ela voltou-se para trás a espera da continuação. "Têm que nos ajudar também!".

A moça olhou para os dois várias vezes, visivelmente angustiada e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. "Não!" Gritou John.

"Lá se vão nossas esperanças!" Disse Taiza jogando-se ao chão furiosa.

"Lá se vai a passagem para sair desse lugar!". Disse John desanimado. "Mas espere aí! Ela irá voltar mais tarde! Ou melhor, daqui a pouco para recolher as tigelas!".

Taiza levantou-se e o encarou. "Conte-me seu plano".

* * *

"Boa noite Bel" Marguerite deu um doce beijo em sua filha, já preparada para dormir. "Está confortável?".

"Sim" a menina virou para o canto e fechou os olhos.

Marguerite ainda permaneceu alguns instantes sentada ali na beira da cama, pensando.Seu coração doía cada vez mais com essa situação.

Foi para o quarto, vestiu-se e ascendeu uma vela, colocando-a em cima da porta.E antes de fechar os olhos, teve um ultimo pensamento. "A levarei na procissão. Creio na minha santinha Madalena, ela há de fazer um milagre para a minha pequena. Amém".

Uma leve brisa soprou no quarto fazendo as cortinas se mexerem e o sono de Marguerite cair sobre ela com leveza.Os anjos estavam ali.

* * *

A moça, como era de se esperar, voltou mais tarde, e com ela trouxe dois ponches limpos.Entrou pé por pé, tudo estava escuro, eles estavam dormindo.Recolheu as vasilhas e deixou as peças sobre a mesa.Quando virou-se a fim de ir, deu de cara com Taiza, parada como uma estátua, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

"Me diga um jeito de sair daqui".

"Não posso senhora" ainda um pouco assustada, respondeu à pergunta.

"Vocês nos deve um favor!".

"Devo ao homem, não a você!".

"Atrevida!".

"Carolita.." John a chamou pelo nome, e ela olhou juntamente com Taiza para o breu perto da janela, de onde vinha a voz. "Nos ajude.. você é nossa única esperança". John apareceu.

A jovem olhou para baixo e suspirou. "Para entrar no castelo hoje não é preciso uma senha. Sai quando a luz iluminar o céu".

"Como é?" Taiza a indagou.

"Desculpem-me, mas é só o que posso fazer por vocês" A moça saiu correndo deixando Taiza mais irritada ainda. John estava pensativo.

"Ajudar nos dando uma charada! Ah se for assim eu também tenho uma para você! 'CAROLITA BOA É CAROLITA ENFORCADA!'".

"Shh silêncio!".

"Você não ouviu o que aquela idiota disse? Zombou de nós!".

"Não! Não zombou.. ela.. ela nos ajudou!Não entende?". Taiza balançou a cabeça negativamente.John prosseguiu. "É simples. Queremos sair, e não entrar. Estamos em um casebre, não um castelo é só inverter as coisas!"

"Continue".

* * *

Dia dos mortos.

Todos fazem suas homenagens a quem já se foi, e pedem luz para quando chegarem suas horas.

Nas procissões em todos os cantos do México, não foi diferente em Santa Madalena, que este ano usaria o azul.Todos preparavam suas melhores vestimentas da cor azul, para logo saírem às ruas e se encontrarem, começando a caminhada espiritual, cantando e fazendo suas orações.

Marguerite estava acabando de se vestir, quando viu Maribel entrar pela porta de seu quarto. "Já estou pronta mama".

Marguerite ficou surpresa ao saber que a menina já podia arrumar-se sem sua ajuda.Só precisava acertar-lhe a roupa ao corpo, mas mesmo assim ficou muito contente.

"Você já é uma mocinha Bel, já sabe se vestir!".

A menina sorriu quase que imperceptível, mas Marguerite conseguiu notar. "Só lhe faltam os sapatos, e pronto. Ah, e os meus também".

Soledad estava do lado de fora com Maribel à espera de Marguerite. "Já peguei as velas filha".

"Então vamos!".

No caminho para o centro, já podiam ver as outras pessoas caminhando juntas. "Madre, tive um sonho tão esquisito esta noite".

A senhora olhou para a filha curiosa. "Sonhei que havia encontrado o cordão da minha avó, que a senhora me deu e, perdi há muito tempo. O coloquei no bolso e fiquei muito feliz."

"Só?".

"Isso. O que será?".

"Devem ser os espíritos de nossos familiares querendo se comunicar com você querida!".

"Sonhei com papa".

Marguerite olhou para a filha. "Verdade? Nos conte!".Marguerite e Soledad se animaram com a quebra do silêncio da menininha.

"Sonhei que o papa veio me buscar _pa viaja outa_ vez com ele".

As duas mulheres se olharam.

"Já sei qual espírito tentou se comunicar madre..".Zombou.

"Marguerite!" Soledad fez menção à menina e Marguerite fez o sinal da cruz, com um ar de sarcasmo.

* * *

A cidade logo ficou cheia de visitantes além dos fiéis.Havia muita gente estranha, fazendo com que Marguerite pedisse a filha que andasse junto dela e não a largasse.A menina meneou a cabeça positivamente.

* * *

"Vamos!" John chamou Taiza e os dois saíram do casebre antes do sol nascer.Estava deserto do lado de fora.Os dois deram a volta pela casa cuidadosamente atentos a qualquer barulho, pois sabiam que se fossem pegos, poderiam ser mortos.

Ao chegar na parte de trás, depararam-se com um dos guardas noturnos, sentado na cadeira, mas adormecido.

"Meu coração quase saiu pela boca!"

"O meu também. Agora temos que achar.. Carolita".

"Onde está aquela sirigaita?".

Logo depois a jovem mulher veio de encontro a eles.Eles não poderiam chegar em casa sozinhos, já que não sabiam o caminho, muito menos passar pelo deserto sem reservas, além das próprias roupas que vestiam.

"Aqui está, fiz um mapa do caminho mais curto para longe daqui". Cochichou a menina entregando um papel cuidadosamente dobrado a John.

"Muito obrigado".

"É pouco, por ter salvado minha vida".

"Vamos logo, antes que acordem". Taiza puxou John.

Os dois começaram a caminhar, quando Carolita veio correndo ao encontro de John.Jogou-se em seus braços e o beijou.Depois se soltou e voltou por onde havia entrado.

Depois de algum tempo seguindo uma estradinha, os dois analisaram bem o mapa.

"Oras..". Disse John analisando o mapa.

"O que foi? O mapa é falso?" Perguntou Taiza quase tendo um ataque.

"..Estamos voltando.. voltando direto pra Santa Madalena!". John sorriu.

Ele e Taiza comemoraram muito e recomeçaram a caminhada.

* * *

".._Santa Madalena.. santinha que nos conduz.. mostre aos seus filhinhos o caminho para a luz.."_

Assim seguia pela tarde a procissão.Vera, José e seus sete filhinhos faziam uma espécie de trenzinho para não se perderam no meio da multidão.Marguerite, Soledad e Maribel andavam juntas por perto deles.

Aquilo não fazia muito sentido para Maribel.Marguerite havia lhe dito que precisava ir para que santinha continuasse a protege-la, e somente assim sabia por que estava ali.E claro, por causa da promessa de um sorvete de sua avó no fim do dia.

Olhava para todos os lados, e realmente, era muita gente junta.Nunca tinha visto tanta gente assim em Madalena.Olhava para cima, mais precisamente, porque todos eram bem mais altos que ela.E ela não via ninguém de conhecido.

Virando a esquina, um espaço abriu-se entre as pessoas de modo que podiam ver a saída da cidade.

"Nossa, já estamos aqui!". Exclamou uma mulher.

De repente a menina saiu em disparada, deixando Marguerite para trás.Marguerite viu por acaso a filha correr para longe.

"Maribel! Volte aqui!" Gritava ela multidão.Quando percebeu que a menina não respondia ao chamado, foi obrigada a sair do trajeto.

"Encontro-a no cemitério!".

"Tudo bem filha!" Gritavam para se comunicar, pois a cantoria estava a todo vapor.

Marguerite saiu pisando em pés, e empurrando muita gente, quando perdeu Maribel de vista.Finalmente, depois de algum esforço conseguiu se livrar do grande grupo.

Olhava para todas as direções, chamando por ela.A multidão aos poucos sumiu dali, e só se ouvia seu canto, bem de longe.O nome da menina ecoava agora pelas ruas desertas, e além da poeira, ela estava só.

"Onde você está menina!".

Marguerite sentou-se já exausta num bloco de concreto perto de uma casinha, onde havia sombra.Precisava pensar, botas as idéias para funcionar.Já estava achando que a menina estava louca.

Olhando para o horizonte, perdida nos pensamentos, sentiu uma grande vontade de chorar.Mas viu suas lágrimas se conterem quando percebeu que vinha alguém pela saída da cidade.O calor do asfalto distorcia a visão, mas mesmo assim levantou-se com a esperança de que seria alguém para ajuda-la.

Minutos depois apareceram não só uma, mas duas figuras.

Aquelas duas pessoas estavam se aproximando, de forma que Marguerite também caminhava em suas direções sem sentir.De repente parou bruscamente, percebendo que era sua filha.

"Maribel.." o nome saiu quase como um suspiro de alívio.Aquele estranho havia encontrado sua menina.

Marguerite foi tomada de uma emoção tão grande, que começou a sorrir, correndo em direção a eles.Mas novamente parou.

"Não pode ser, é uma miragem!". Balançou cabeça incrédula no que via.

Seus olhos custaram a crer que não era uma miragem, que era John quem estava segurando a menina.

Ficou estarrecida, não podia mover nenhuma parte de seu corpo. "Meu Deus..". Pensou.

John caminhava agora com certa se já não bastasse as lágrimas em seus olhos quando viu sua filha, também não acreditava em quem estava vendo.

Tinha grandes chances de chegar em Santa Madalena.Tudo estava indo bem com ele e Taiza, quando viram um caminho para Acapulco.Dali, John seguiu sozinho.

"Mama!" John colocou a menina no chão que correu para os braços da mãe, a abraçando-a, sorrindo.

"Viu mama! Viu mama!" Dizia eufórica, até sem fôlego "Papa voltou!".

"Sim.." Disse depois de alguns segundos olhando John chegar mais perto. "Ele voltou".

Marguerite não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento.Não sabia se era alegria, frustração, tristeza.Nem mesmo sabia como estava de pé até agora.John sim sabia que o que sentia naquele momento era tão forte que não era somente alegria.Sentiu-se aliviado por estar finalmente em casa, e principalmente, por ver a mulher de sua vida.Não por muito tempo, pois sabia que iria ter que sair de lá, para não ser encontrado pelos capangas. Parecia que sua vida de viagens iria recomeçar.

"Marguerite.." Sussurrou John aparentemente abatido pela longa caminhada. "Eu nem sei o que... o que dizer".

Abraçou-a emocionado, a segurando forte contra si. Marguerite estava ainda paralisada, nem conseguindo devolver o carinho no momento.

"Depois de todo o sofrimento que me fez passar, fugindo com aquela estranha...". As lágrimas começaram a rolar silenciosas.

"Fugir? Não nunca!"

"Não acredito em mais nada".

" Marguerite" Ela o encarou. "Nem a morte seria capaz de me separar da mulher que amo."

Marguerite estava tão confusa e apática que sua cabeça doía.Os dois ali, juntos depois de tanto tempo, Maribel não se cabendo de felicidade.Todos ali naquele cenário tema de toda as suas vidas. Tinham medo de estarem num sonho ou num pesadelo.

"Por que voltou?". Finalmente a pergunta conseguiu sair.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes que pareciam eternos.John segurou suas mãos entre eles e sorriu. "Eu conto quando chegarmos em casa".

**FIM**

**_Review!_**


End file.
